


Black Velvet

by Ziane



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: A Tiny Misunderstanding, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Many Boys in Love, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: The cultivational world faces a new crisis against the Qishan Wen Sect and the leaders of the four great families gather in the Black Velvet meaning to settle the situation. But the expectations for the night change drastically when three couples happen to meet at the club.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my cozy hell ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Things you need to know before you start reading:  
> \- Modern setting but I kept the sects and families as they are. (And the long hair xD)  
> \- This is just an excuse for (self-indulgent) porn ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
> \- Why so many pairings? ~(｡☉︵ ಠ@) Because there's a chapter for each pairing ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ I wanted to write three stories happening throughout the same night.
> 
> Chapter 2: Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang  
> Chapter 3: Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen  
> Chapter 4: Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian  
> Epilogue: Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian
> 
> If you want to read the Prologue plus any of the Chapters individually (because you're not into X or Y) that's fine! You can do it, but it's funnier if you read all of them (more porn) xDD There will be a small summary about the pairing in each chapter so you can decide (˵¯̴͒ꇴ¯̴͒˵)
> 
>  **Spoiler alert!** Everyone gets laid except for Jin Guangyao (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

The cultivational world has yet to overcome another grudge between families when the Qishan Wen Sect seized an area of prolific drug dealing benefits. During the past four years, the Wen family has been uniting -as though they had any choice- small families and businesses, hoarding benefits, power, and control and expanding with no measure. There are rules between the districts, non-written laws based on their legacy and mutual respect for the families and their own ways. But the Qishan Wen Sect is breaking them all guided by Wen Ruohan and his two sons, Wen Xu, and Wen Chao. Not a single sect is safe.

The other four great families: the Lanling Jin Sect, the Gusu Lan Sect, the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, and the Qinghe Nie Sect cannot hold back any longer. If the situation continues, the Wen Sect will take over their territories or will be so immensely powerful that will devour them one by one. But before compromising in an open-war, there must be secrecy, plotting, and meetings that will settle the limits of their implication and how much the families will sacrifice. That’s what is happening tonight in the Black Velvet Club. Far from the Wen’s territory and in the utmost secrecy, representation from the four great families will debate how to approach the Qishan Wen Sect issue without digging their own graves.

The mistress of the place, Wang Lingjiao, chooses only the prettiest girls and boys to entertain her clients. Hidden from prying eyes, her club is renowned for offering endless pleasures, enticing music, succulent foods and drinks, and for making your dreams come true no matter their nature. She prides herself in profiting from others while providing a neutral ground for the sudden meeting. And of course, her club thrives.

Wang Lingjiao sneaks behind two waitresses that swoon in awe at the display of important cultivators tonight. “Hurry and tend to my guests,” she chides, startling them both. “I’m not paying you to fiddle around.” She traps her chin between his fingers, inspecting the make-up that enhances her young beauty. “I want them tipsy and lusting for you.” They nod.

“Yes, Madam,” they both answer in unison, enduring the harsh scrutinize of their boss.

The place is bursting in activity even if not everyone has arrived yet. Jin Guangshan hoards one of the biggest tables, with a girl laughing at all his jokes on one side and a young lad on his lap. He acts as though he owned the place, his jacket is long forgotten on the floor and his white shirt has wine spots and has been rolled to the elbows. Truth is, he’s the one who suggested the Black Velvet as the meeting place. His exact words were: “If we must conspire, I might as well do it surrounded by beauties.” Jin Guangyao, one of his illegitimate sons, sits by his side with a smug smile, stirring the same whiskey over and over. He’s probably the only one sober at the table. According to everyone, he’s the real head of the family regarding shady businesses. He never leaves his father’s side as though he was just ready to jump on his seat upon his death. Fortunately for him, Jin Guangshan’s firstborn is the face of the legitimate enterprises of the family which leaves him as the perfect choice to take over the illegal deeds.

On one of the tables facing the front door, the Twin Heroes of Yunmeng enjoy a drink while bickering about the promptness of the meeting and the festive atmosphere for discussing such a serious business. “Why hasn’t Uncle-Jiang attended tonight?” Wei Wuxian asks, fidgeting with a coaster and bored to death. His red tie stands out over his black shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow to bear the heady atmosphere of the place. His long hair is tied up in a ponytail, as always, but naughty strands frame his face and give him a boyish, untidy look.

“You’re a fool if you think my mother would let him step in a place like this,” Jiang Cheng snorts and Wei Wuxian chuckles. “This meeting will lead to nothing, I’m telling you.” He crosses a leg over the other, his jacket still on, the knot of his purplish tie as perfectly made as this morning. One thing Jiang Cheng prides himself on is a spotless appearance that resembles the wealth of his family. Even his short hair, gathered at the back in a low bun fits elegantly with his look.

“Another reschedule?” Wei Wuxian arches an eyebrow at him.

“Most likely,” Jiang Cheng says, drumming with his fingers on the table. He stares listlessly at the Lanling Jin Sect and his subordinates filling the place with laughter and ruckus. “As soon as everyone arrives -Jiang Cheng points with his chin at the noisy table- they will say they are too tired to discuss official matters.” Another myriad of loud guffaws resounds in the club. “Everyone will leave disappointed.”

“Jin Guangshan is already drunk and the official discussion seems to never take place,” Wei Wuxian says. “What is the Lanling family playing at?” Wei Wuxian meets Jiang Cheng’s gaze. No one wants to take the initiative against the Qishan Wen Sect, and Jin Guangshan and Jin Guangyao seem to be testing the waters more than anything else. He lets out a deep sigh and reclines back on the built-in couch. “Can’t we have a little fun?” Jiang Cheng clicks his tongue in disapproval as though he didn’t have more urgent matters to attend than being here waiting for everyone to arrive.

Wei Wuxian puts on that boyish smile of his as soon as two waitresses wearing scarce clothes join them. They sport flirty smiles and fake-flustered cheeks. “We were wondering…” she says. Her hair is long and dark, her cleavage leaves nothing to the imagination and her eyes linger into Wei Wuxian’s, unabashed of what they offer. “… if the Twin Heroes of Yunmeng wanted our company.” Wei Wuxian opens his mouth to speak but his shidi interrupts him.

“No,” Jiang Cheng hisses. The women share a puzzled look.

“We won’t disturb your business,” she assures with her most charming smile. “But we could make the wait more amusing.” In a rehearsed movement, she leans on the table and flips his hair back. Wei Wuxian glances at Jiang Cheng’s beet-red face and then at the pair of long legs hugged in fishnet stockings. He fights hard to suppress the laughing fit that menaces to hurt his shidi’s pride.

“We’re not here for recreation,” Jiang Cheng says, waving his hand and dismissing the two women while averting his gaze from the lengthy pair of legs made to sin. His father told him to attend tonight and be the Yunmeng Jiang Sect ears and voice. His mother insisted this kind of surreptitious intrigues would bring nothing good to them. But Yu Ziyuan respected Jiang Fengmian’s decision as soon as he included him as the main negotiator for the clan.

“Don’t mind him,” Wei Wuxian says, winking at her and erasing the hurtful pout on her lips. “I haven’t forgotten my manners.” They giggle, turning their attention to Wei Wuxian. “But it is true we have important business to attend and we would be awfully distracted with you girls keeping us company.” Jiang Cheng rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you bring us another round instead?” He finishes his drink in one gulp, wetting his lips while reveling in the pink hue tinging the girl’s neck. “Two of the same.” The girls nod between giggles and leave. Wei Wuxian reclines back nonchalantly, noticing Jiang Cheng's ruthless glare. “What?”

“Stop flirting with the girls here,” Jiang Cheng hisses.

Wei Wuxian snorts. “I can do whatever I want,” he quips.

“Actually, you’re here to protect me,” Jiang Cheng retorts. Wei Wuxian has been part of the family since Jiang Cheng’s father took him under his wing. They grew up like brothers and equals, but at the end of the day, the one inheriting the family’s fortune and businesses will be Jiang Cheng.

“I can’t believe you got into his pants…” Wei Wuxian teases, earning a nudge from Jiang Cheng at the mention of his fiancé.

“You want to die?” Jiang Cheng murmurs, the corner of his mouth pulling upward in a half-smile.

“I mean it, congratulations.” Wei Wuxian shrugs. “You’re incapable of being flirty or fun.” He dodges Jiang Cheng’s nudge. “Oh! I get it! He was the one to get into your pants!”

Jiang Cheng sighs. If they were home, they would fight as though they were five years old, rolling on the floor while exchanging soft punches and puns. “You’re officially fired as my best man.” Wei Wuxian clutches his chest and pouts, pretending his heart has shattered in a thousand pieces. Jiang Cheng shakes his head and chuckles at his bad acting skills. He’s betrothed to the youngest brother of the Qinghe Nie Sect, Nie Huaisang, and hopefully, they’ll marry in two days. Even though they have been together for over three years, their families arranged the marriage and set the date earlier than they would’ve wanted. The situation of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect is enviable, with the son tied to the Qinghe Nie Sect and the daughter, Jiang Yanli, happily married to Jin Zixuan and expecting a child. This puts them in an enviable position in the cultivational world with family ties to two of the four great clans.

Encouraged by their Madam, the same girls come back as promised, serving the drinks between giggles and sidelong glances. One of them sits next to Wei Wuxian, hoping for another pleasant exchange. He smiles, opening his mouth to speak when the door of the club opens and his breath seizes. Two men in pristine white suits come in, one of them smiling, the other one as expressionless as if he was arriving at a funeral. The atmosphere lightens, the laughs turn into murmurs, and even the girls cannot take their eyes off of the Two Jades of Lan. The Gusu Lan Sect never shows up in places like this, many of them doubted they would even appear at Jin Guangshan’s crazy demands. But here they are, disturbing the entire Black Velvet with their spotless presence.

Wei Wuxian gasps, a sly smile stretching his lips when he finds Lan Wangji behind his brother. He keeps a hand in his pocket, his eyes listlessly staring at his brother’s back as he follows him. The black sea of his hair drapes at both sides of his shoulders, contrasting against the white jacket and complementing the black tie. Wei Wuxian cannot help but rivet his eyes from head to toe, taking in every detail of his overwhelming presence as though it were the first time. It’s not. “Lan Zhan…” he sighs in a barely inaudible murmur. His inherent beauty is a gift to the eyes, and those thin lips pressed together a challenge. And Wei Wuxian has always been up to an unwinnable challenge.

Lan Wangji locks eyes with him and his heart stops at a halt. Wei Wuxian wishes he could read in his face what goes on in his mind. The second young master of Lan nods politely and then averts his gaze, following Lan Xichen dutifully as they greet the Lanling Jin table first. The girl at his side speaks, but his brain doesn’t register the words.

“Don’t bother,” Jiang Cheng says, dismissing the girls. They leave disappointed to tend to other tables. Jiang Cheng punches Wei Wuxian on the shoulder, bringing him back to the present and freeing him of Lan Wangji’s spell. “Didn’t you have enough the other night?” Wei Wuxian clicks his tongue and sighs, granting Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen one last look before facing Jiang Cheng.

“What if I didn’t?”

A few days ago, they attended to the Gusu Lan Sect most renowned conference. As mediators between families and utmost authorities in the cultivational world, these formal reunions offered a place to settle minor grudges peacefully. No one expected the Qishan Wen Sect would behave so poorly not joining in the celebrations officially. They sent out Wen Chao’s subordinates who were clearly instructed to spoil the gathering and hinder the conference for everyone else. They infuriated Lan Qiren, but their own rules forbid them to kick the outsiders out. Upon seeing this, Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng made sure the unpleasant guests left the party earlier than expected, returning the peace to the conference. Although some visitors lauded their actions, Lan Wangji strongly criticized his behavior, comparing his attitude to the same unruly thugs that he had beaten up.

“What is Lan Zhan doing here?” Wei Wuxian asks, downing half his drink. “I never expected the Gusu Lan Sect to show up here.”

“Hanguang-jun? What the hell do I know?” Jiang Cheng hisses. “I guess the same as all of us, just don’t go embarrassing me again like last time.”

“You enjoyed lecturing those Wen-dogs too!” Wei Wuxian retorts. Sipping his drink again, he peeks at Lan Wangji over the brim of his glass. “Will they come over?”

Jiang Cheng snorts. “You’re like a lovesick teenager.”

But all the joy he might have felt vanishes when the front door opens and the lavish beauty of his fiancé greets him as a slap of cold air. Wei Wuxian notices and arches an eyebrow at Jiang Cheng. Mouth agape, he stares at Nie Huaisang taking his coat off and revealing a long, qipao dress in the colors of his sect. Jiang Cheng swallows a lump in his throat, his mouth dry. The long slit of the dress offers barely a glimpse of what’s underneath, but he knows all too well that Nie Huaisang’s legs have skin softer than silk and fairer than alabaster. He forces himself to close his mouth, relishing in how his long hair gathers in the crook of his neck. Nie Huaisang moves it away, baring a slender, tender, neckline.

“Speaking of lovesick teenagers…” Wei Wuxian teases.

“Why is he here?” After asking, the imposing wide frame of Nie Mingjue towers behind Nie Huaisang as they both enter the Black Velvet. Nie Huaisang grasps the fan hanging from his wrist and opens it with a flick of his hand. He fans himself, hiding the lower half of his face with it while inspecting the place. When Jiang Cheng locks eyes with him, the corners of his eyes wrinkle lovingly as though he were smiling. He tugs at Nie Mingjue’s sleeve and whispers something into his ear.

“They’re coming,” Jiang Cheng murmurs, clearing his throat and standing, beckoning Wei Wuxian to do the same. “Stand up.”

“Are you scared of your future brother-in-law?” Wei Wuxian obeys between chuckles, keeping an eye on Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen when the latter seems to be caught up in a conversation with Jin Guangyao. As the Nie brothers approach the table, Jiang Cheng nudges him again.

“Chifeng-zun,” Jiang Cheng says, bowing his head along with Wei Wuxian. “Huaisang.” His fiancé flicks his eyes, still not granting him the pleasure of his smile.

“I told you to call me big brother,” Nie Mingjue says with a grin, patting his shoulder. “We will be in-laws soon.” He chuckles, but he gets distracted by Lan Xichen’s laugh near the other table. Squinting, he huffs when he spots Jin Guangyao murmuring close to his ear and eliciting a delightful laugh from Lan Xichen. “I see we have missed nothing tonight, as expected.” His mood seems to change suddenly. This is the second meeting Jin Guangshan organizes, and the first ended up in a bunch of nothing.

“Sect leader Nie is right,” Wei Wuxian agrees. Nie Huaisang stands closer to Jiang Cheng since his brother is distracted with Wei Wuxian. He meets Jiang Cheng’s eyes and lowers the folding fan enough to mouth a subtle _I’ve missed you_. It curls his stomach nice and warm, and Jiang Cheng smiles, pressing a hand on the small of his back as an answer. For the first time tonight, he thanks the dim illumination of the club.

“Ah, young master Wei, good job the other day with the Wen-dogs,” Nie Mingjue praises. “I heard they got what they deserved.” Wei Wuxian chuckles, glancing at his right when the two Jades of Lan approach their little party.

“No need, no need, but we better change the topic,” he says, cocking his head. Nie Mingjue clears his throat distractedly as a withheld smile menaces to ruin his ruthless expression.

“Dage,” Lan Xichen say, placing a hand on Nie Mingjue’s shoulder and turning his six feet tall into a puddle. “Long time no see.”

“Zewu-jun. Hanguang-jun,” Nie Mingjue greets as both Jades of Lan bow slightly their heads. “I saw you earlier, but I didn’t want to interrupt.” Lan Xichen chuckles.

“I couldn’t wait to finish and come here to converse with you, Mingjue-xiong.” Lan Xichen grants him one of his charming smiles. “Young master Jiang, young master Nie.” He greets. “Congratulations again on your engagement.” Lan Wangji remains silent, joining to his brother’s formalities with a bow of his head. “Wangji, have you greeted young master Wei?”

“Hm.” They lock eyes as though formalities between them were unnecessary.

“Hanguang-jun,” he says. Wei Wuxian stands near Lan Wangji, paying no attention to the conversation as the sect leaders exchange quips and the lovey-dovey couple share sidelong glances. He needs to figure out how to sneak Lan Wangji out of the crowd to speak privately. “Lan Zhan,” he whispers, trying to get his attention. But Jiang Cheng invites both sect leaders to sit at their table, his fiancé by his side while Lan Wangji sits next to Wei Wuxian. A chance lost to the ruckus of everyone taking a seat.

Their shoulders brush, and Wei Wuxian would swear he has seen the glimpse of a smile on Lan Wangji’s lips at the gesture. He doesn’t pull away. The prospects of his night have skyrocketed. He never thought Lan Wangji would attend tonight, but what was going to be a boring night out with an unfulfilling end, turns into another chance to get closer to him.

Since they know each other, Lan Wangji has been out of his league for several reasons. It’s not so much that he owns nothing even though he’s a disciple of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect and Lan Wangji is the second young master of a renowned family, but that he gets mixed feelings about Lan Wangji every time. At some moments in the past, when they studied together, he always thought their infatuation was mutual, but nothing ever happened. Lan Wangji refused all his offers to go out, get drunk, or carouse with their common friends, but altogether, he was a constant in his life.

Whenever Wei Wuxian would turn around, Lan Wangji would be there. Troubles, fights, skirmishes between families. They’ve fought together, bleed together, and the other night… Wei Wuxian sighs, finishing the remains of his drink in one long gulp while scrutinizing Lan Wangji’s thin lips and glass-like eyes. The other night they drank together for the first time, and what happened after -a mischievous smile creeps up his face- that he will never forget. Albeit seeing how Lan Wangji’s demeanor prevails as unmoved as ever, Wei Wuxian feels his heart shrink. Perhaps what happened was an unforgivable mistake for Lan Wangji or just the effects of alcohol on someone who rarely drinks. He hasn’t even answered his texts. But on the other hand, Wei Wuxian’s intentions that night were as pure as snow.

As though he had noticed his gaze fixed on him, Lan Wangji meets his eyes. Unchanging and unreadable, but they bring a boyish smile to Wei Wuxian’s lips. As soon as it’s there, challenging, Lan Wangji averts his gaze fearsome of the rest of the table noticing the extra attention they pay to each other. It wouldn’t be such a hassle, Jiang Cheng is aware of Wei Wuxian’s infatuation, and Lan Xichen reads his brother like an open book no matter the situation. Rumors of them being overly familiar and close were their every day, but as always, gossips and rumors have nothing to do with reality.

“If you excuse me,” Nie Huaisang says, standing and walking to the back of the club, looking for the restroom. The coat hanging from the back of the chair falls to the dubiously spotless floor. Jiang Cheng hurries to pick it up, folding it in two and leaving it on the couch. He throws an urgent glance to Wei Wuxian and, as though he was reading his mind, Wei Ying rolls his eyes and nods.

“Be right back,” Jiang Cheng says. “I need to make a phone call.” Wei Wuxian snorts and Lan Xichen chuckles. Even Nie Mingjue who would feel slightly disturbed at the sudden elopement from the young couple, nods and keeps conversing with Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian leans back, keeping track of small talk while drinking in Lan Wangji’s beauty. Because his drink is as empty as those golden eyes. If he feels uncomfortable by the subtle flirting, no one could tell except for how the tips of his ears turn red under Wei Wuxian’s attentive gaze. Suddenly, Wei Wuxian wants to see what would happen if he teased him under the table.

Jiang Cheng follows Nie Huaisang’s steps, his eyes fixed on how the dress enhances the lush curve of his ass and up the sinuous curve of his spine. Nie Huaisang glances at him over his shoulder, smiling sultrily at having caught him red-handed. As soon as they’re in the corridor far from prying eyes, Jiang Cheng grasps his arm above his elbow. He guides him past the restrooms to the end of the hall. Against the wall near the back door of the club, he pulls at his arm, making Nie Huaisang bump into him to swivel them both about and pin him to the wall. “What are you doing here?” he says, pressing his whole body-length against him, an arm above his head, the other placed tenderly at his waist. “And dressed like this.” His hand dares to travel down and behind, fondling him shamelessly. “That slit is indecent on you.”

Nie Huaisang giggles, winding an arm over his shoulder. His fan hangs from his wrist and taps Jiang Cheng’s upper back. “Are you not pleased with my outfit tonight?” he says, arching an eyebrow at him. Jiang Cheng’s usually blue eyes glisten darker than a night sky. “Heels are difficult to walk in.” Nie Huaisang pouts. The extra height doesn’t prevent Jiang Cheng to loom over him as a predator would on its prey.

“My only issue,” Jiang Cheng quips, wetting his lips as though he was controlling himself. His eyes betray him, glancing down at those deep, red lips that part enticingly for him. “Is that you look way too beautiful tonight.” Jiang Cheng kisses them like a feather-like caress, gliding his tongue and dipping inside the wonders of his mouth. Nie Huaisang arches into him, but he doesn’t yield.

“Meaning it pleases you,” he breathes out the words into his mouth. “As I knew you would…” A sly smile stretches his lips, and Jiang Cheng grunts faintly, his hand squeezing his butt cheek.

“You’re my fiancé you can’t come in places like this without me,” he teases, arching an eyebrow at him.

“You are my fiancé too and you’re here,” Nie Huaisang retorts and Jiang Cheng grunts, knowing no matter what he does or says, he cannot be mad at him for accompanying his brother. He’s so pleased to see him. Pursing his lips, Nie Huaisang pushes him onward and whispers into his ear. “I knew you’d be here, that’s why I’ve come.” He traps his earlobe between his lips, suckling gently and noting how Jiang Cheng winces and presses against him.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he mumbles, his hand finding his way underneath the slit to feel the silkiness of his skin. He kneads up and down his outer thigh, puffing his hot breath in the crook of his neck while mapping kisses across his skin. Nie Huaisang tilts his head, clutching his jacket with both hands. Every single time his legs tremble at how Jiang Cheng touches him.

“Jiang Cheng,” he whispers, eyes hidden behind hooded lids, the skin at his neck tingling by the many kisses and swipes of his tongue. “We should go back to the table,” Nie Huaisang whimpers, clinging to him tighter. Jiang Cheng chuckles, finding his mouth and pressing their lips together, not minding the rouge smearing over his lips.

A white shadow passes right at their side, opening the back door as a gust of wind startles them and interrupts the improper exchange. “Hanguang-jun,” Nie Huaisang mumbles, turning beet-red.

“Hm,” Lan Wangji says. “Good night.” He leaves as fast as he came, the door closing with a thump as the warmth of the place envelopes them once more.

“Where is he going in such a hurry?” Nie Huaisang asks, his hazel eyes brimming with curiosity.

“Like I care,” Jiang Cheng steals an open-mouthed kiss and drinks Nie Huaisang’s moan directly from his mouth. He thrusts his tongue inside, realizing that they should be back before facing Nie Mingjue’s rage at doing this to his little brother in the back of a club. But who can stop when Nie Huaisang brushes against him so maliciously, lifting his bared leg to wrap around his waist and pull him even closer. His hand fondles his way upward, fingers noting the silky underwear and the curve of his ass. He squeezes, digging holes in the shape of his fingertips.

Nie Huaisang gasps into his mouth, oblivious to the rouge on his chin and over Jiang Cheng’s lips as they kiss. They try to pull back and instead, deepen the kiss once more. The wait until the wedding is a nightmare. They’ve been living together for years now, but after the engagement, they’re confined and bound to follow the rules of their families. A nuisance that it’s nearly over.

A familiar chuckle nearby startles them again. “Just wait until the wedding,” Wei Wuxian teases, folding his arms over his chest. “It’s in two days!”

“You want to die?” Jiang Cheng threatens, but his reddened, spit-licked lips make Wei Wuxian burst into laughter.

“You will if Chifeng-zun sees you borrowing Huaisang’s lipstick.” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully but Jiang Cheng clicks his tongue, worrying at his lower lip as though that would get rid of the scarlet proof of their lust.

“Wei-xiong!” Nie Huaisang chides, shaking his head while trying to fix his dress in place to no avail. Jiang Cheng’s hand still grips his butt cheek with no intention to let go.

“There’s no time,” Wei Wuxian says, approaching them. “Hanguang-jun?”

“He left through the back,” Nie Huaisang says, pointing to the back door. Wei Wuxian beams at him.

“Jiang Cheng.” His shidi looks at him with an all-knowing smile. “Since you will walk him home and the sect leaders are having fun at the table…”

“Just go,” Jiang Cheng hisses, rolling his eyes. Wei Wuxian winks at them and leaves through the door as fast as Lan Wangji did a few moments ago. Jiang Cheng sighs, glancing at Nie Huaisang’s flustered face.

“I wonder what happened…” he says, narrowing his eyes. But Jiang Cheng maps kisses across his jaw and lips, distracting him again.

“What did you do?” Jiang Cheng arches a questioning eyebrow at Nie Huaisang.

“Me? Nothing,” Nie Huaisang says as a sly smile stretches on his lips but Jiang Cheng is not buying it. “I really don’t know…” Jiang Cheng snorts, patting his butt tenderly as he kisses his forehead.

“Let’s go back.” The hand finally leaves his backside, but Nie Huaisang snorts, tugging at Jiang Cheng’s tie before they head back. He looks at him puzzled but lets him handle him.

“You got a little something…” Nie Huaisang wipes Jiang Cheng’s lips with his thumb. “Let me clean you up.” Jiang Cheng smirks, both hands linking at his waist while Nie Huaisang tries to no avail to get rid of the lipstick marks smeared over both their lips. “I’m going to need a tissue…”

“Huaisang,” Jiang Cheng says, biting his lower lip and letting it slide free of his teeth while watching him. “What do you say if we get out of here too?” His suggestion comes with a roll of his hips, and Nie Huaisang gasps at the hardness pressed against his hip. It’s been almost two weeks since they had a moment to themselves between wedding preparations, family reunions, and Nie Huaisang moving back to his brother’s house until the ceremony. Their flat is awfully empty without him.

“Are you going to walk me home, Jiang er gege?” he purrs.

“I brought the Mercedes with the driver,” Jiang Cheng says with a smug smile. “But if you want to walk, we walk.” Nie Huaisang gives him a jerky nod.

“In these heels,” Nie Huaisang whispers, standing on his tiptoes while clinging to his neck. “The back seat of your car is a much better idea.” The sultry tune of his voice trickles down Jiang Cheng’s spine like thick honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶
> 
> If you want to know how Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang's night went, the chapter will be up next Wednesday! ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang met when they studied together at the Cloud Recesses Private School. They started as friends even though Jiang Cheng had a crush on him since he saw that boyish smile and the tears whenever they had an exam and he hadn’t studied enough. Afterward, they went to college, started going out and now at thirty, they’re about to get married. Their families pushed them into an arranged marriage that would be beneficial for both sects, but neither of them seems to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this early wedding night for our couple ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ  
> For this chapter, I added the tags Rimming, Dirty Talk, and Spanking (a little tame though, but better safe than sorry xD).

Jiang Cheng has never been more thankful for anything in his life than the privacy barrier of his car and the chauffeur driving them to Nie Huaisang’s mansion while they indulge. After seeing Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen off, they left the club and called an early night. With Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian gone, -separately or together still a mystery- and the prospect of another unfruitful meeting with the Lanling Jin Sect, his future brother-in-law allowed them a few moments together. Jiang Cheng promised to take Nie Huaisang home, but he was truly oblivious to the real intentions of his fiancé.

“You’re driving me mad,” Jiang Cheng mumbles. Nie Huaisang’s lips stretch in a mischievous smile before he sucks at the purplish skin at his neck. “I promised your brother I’d take you home.” Jiang Cheng moans when a naughty hand rests against his groin. Nie Huaisang bites gently the tender skin while he fumbles -it doesn’t take long- for the hard length straining his trousers.

Nie Huaisang scoots even closer, a leg hooked on his lap, his face hidden in the crook of his neck while his hand palms back and forth Jiang Cheng’s jutting erection. He swells at every brush of his hand. Defeated by the luscious attack, Jiang Cheng turns about. He cups Nie Huaisang’s face and tilts his head upward, finding his mouth with eagerness and a needy grunt.

They’ve committed to this insane game for far too long. The nights without him are too long and restless, he turns and rolls looking for his warmth and finds his side of the bed empty and cold. Jiang Cheng guesses, judging by Nie Huaisang’s wantonness, that he’s not the only one enduring the loneliness previous to the wedding. He assails his mouth with a tongue starved of his taste, and before he notices, Nie Huaisang pries open his fly and sneaks a too gentle and warm hand inside. The touch makes him shudder, and a pitiful moan comes out of his lips, interrupting the luscious kiss.

“If we’re not going to our place, then come to mine,” he says, his hand sneaking underneath his underwear. He finds a hard cock that fits into his hand with such familiarity his stomach curls nice and warm. To make his plea irresistible, Nie Huaisang pouts.

“Don’t do that,” Jiang Cheng groans. “I can’t say no to you.” His legs spread wider, allowing Nie Huaisang to take his cock out to get a better hold around it. Jiang Cheng thrashes his head back when he gives a long stroke from hilt to tip, squeezing him deliciously into his hand.

“Look how hard you are, Jiang er gege,” he whispers, using the opportunity to nibble at his Adam’s apple. Jiang Cheng’s hand tightens around his waist. “Let me… move,” Nie Huaisang mumbles, sliding onto his lap as he straddles him. He hits his head with the roof of the car, and his knee bumps into the buckle of the seat belt that neither of them is wearing. A shared chuckle fills the back of the car. The slit on his qipao dress leaves the full length of his leg bared and allows him to ensconce himself on top of him.

“I thought we were done making out in cars,” Jiang Cheng teases, wrapping both arms around his hips while Nie Huaisang sneaks a hand between them and takes him in his hand again.

Nie Huaisang leans forward, his arm moving up and down as he pleasures his lover. “We’re doing a lot more than making out,” he whispers into his mouth, letting his tongue out to trace his spit-licked lips. He braces himself on his shoulder, feeling Jiang Cheng’s hand roving up his thigh until he cups his butt cheek.

Jiang Cheng yields to Nie Huaisang’s kisses while he explores and sneaks his fingers underneath the silky underwear. “What are you wearing?” he mumbles, moving away the soft fabric, his fingers stroking across his rim. Nie Huaisang writhes, pressing their foreheads together. His face is flustered, all bothered by the intimate caress. Jiang Cheng brushes his fingers until he finds his ass. To his surprise, he finds him tender and pliant to his ministrations, even slightly slicked. He prods and tugs into his hole, eliciting a moan from him.

“Don’t give me a boner in this dress,” Nie Huaisang protests, his cock stirring up at his lover’s fingers teasing his ass.

“Oh! Now it’s my fault,” Jiang Cheng mocks. He pushes a finger inside, finding remnants of lube and no resistance at all even though they’ve been apart for two weeks. “A-Sang,” he says, a frown between his eyebrows. “Why are you like this?” He thrusts his finger in and out to emphasize his words. Nie Huaisang giggles in response. Jiang Cheng’s cock twitches into his hand, a clear spurt smoothing the way while he pumps in a gauged tempo. He has no intention to make him cum just yet. “What did you do?”

Nie Huaisang hides in the crook of his neck, his hand unmoving, fisting tightly his cock. “I opened myself for you,” he whispers, and Jiang Cheng breathes out a strangled moan. “Do you like it, Cheng-xiong?” His middle finger slides to the second knuckle, his hand cupping his butt cheek greedily. Then everything makes sense.

“You planned this!” Jiang Cheng fumes, eliciting another hearty chuckle from Nie Huaisang.

“What other business would I have in the Black Velvet than snatching my fiancé for an early wedding night?” Nie Huaisang retorts. His thumb traces circles over the tip, making Jiang Cheng tremble in pleasure. Knowing his lover’s weakness for dirty talk, he resumes. “I’ve been playing with myself every night, thinking about us.”

“Huaisang,” Jiang Cheng chides. If not for the darkness at the back of the car, only illuminated by the occasional street lights passing by, Nie Huaisang would be able to see his scarlet face.

“I miss you so much,” he says, rocking up and down to fuck himself with Jiang Cheng’s finger, but he gets the hint and inserts another one so easily his heart skips a beat. The temptation of fucking him raw in the back seat of the car is too much that a dark shadow crosses his eyes. “I need you in my bed, my fingers are not enough, my toys are not as hard and warm as you are, and -he pauses to gasp when Jiang Cheng withdraws his fingers and thrusts them back in- and, I want you to cum inside me.”

“Huaisang, you,” Jiang Cheng grunts. “I haven’t touched myself in two weeks!” Nie Huaisang bursts in a fit of laughter. “While you…” Nie Huaisang places a finger on his lips to silence his grumbling. The corner of his mouth pulls upward in a sly smile, and it’s then when Jiang Cheng realizes he’s doomed for the rest of his life to please and sate the little mistress on his lap. And he couldn’t be happier about his future together, his insatiable fiancé, and the many years they still have to drench sheets in sweat, lube, and love.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Nie Huaisang promises in a sultry whisper. He wets his lips, giving one last tug to Jiang Cheng’s cock. “Let me suck you.”

Faster than the city lights they leave behind, Jiang Cheng withdraws his fingers and pats his ass. While Nie Huaisang moves to his side, huddled sideways on the seat and facing him, Jiang Cheng lowers his trousers to his thighs. For a second, the sight makes his world stop at a halt. Nie Huaisang glances up at him, eyes brimming with lust, his hand wrapping tenderly around his root, his hair pooling on his lap. His mouth parts in such an enticing way Jiang Cheng swallows, his throat dry. There’s nothing left of the rouge he wore earlier tonight. He worries at his lower lip, knowing he will have to keep it down and also knowing he won’t last.

Nie Huaisang takes his sweet time, brushing his lips over the tip, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum. Jiang Cheng is about to complain when he slides the tip into the molten heat of his mouth and all the air leaves his lungs at once. He has missed how thick and hard Jiang Cheng swells in his mouth; how his cock stretches his lips like a challenge he will swallow whole. “Oh, yes,” Jiang Cheng mumbles, his hand threading in Nie Huaisang’s long, mussed hair while the other finds the way underneath his dress to tease at his ass. But he’s so distracted by the rippling mouth around him that he just leaves it there, prodding into his hole while he lets out muttered pants.

A humming melody of moans and wet noises accompany them along with the barely audible background music at the front of the car. His throat constricts around his cock and Jiang Cheng feels like spilling the lust from the past two weeks right into his mouth, but Nie Huaisang knows better than to end their fun way too soon. His fiancé grasps tightly his hilt, his cock shoved deep down his gagging throat, but unmoving, keeping him hot, and warm, and desperate. If he swallowed now, Jiang Cheng would spill. His balls draw up, his breath seizes, and his heart thumps so loudly he feels it in his throbbing cock.

As his worst nightmare, the car enters a bumpy road he knows all too well and after a few seconds, it stops. “Oh no, no, not yet,” Jiang Cheng curses, thrashing his head back on the seat.

Nie Huaisang takes him out languidly, pulling at his skin and sucking all the way out. He savors a spurt of pre-cum while he tucks his impossibly hard cock back into his boxers. His lips stretch in a devilish grin. “Now you have to come inside so I can finish you…”

Jiang Cheng groans, meeting his gaze while he helps him to nestle in his lap. “We can’t, A-Sang,” he says, cursing his blue balls as he nuzzles against his mulberry scented hair.

“Come in,” Nie Huaisang repeats. “It’ll be fine.” He has Jiang Cheng exactly where he wants: horny and not thinking straight. They need a night before the wedding or both will go mad from the stress of their families and the event. Nie Huaisang has plotted tonight’s encounter and won’t settle for anything less than Jiang Cheng buried deep inside him until the sun rises.

“How are you so sure your brother won’t find me in his home and break my legs?” Jiang Cheng says.

“Because he’s with Xichen-ge.” Nie Huaisang giggles as though he held a secret that no one but him is aware of.

“So?” Jiang Cheng is already convinced -and hard-. They have a couple of hours before the so-called meeting is over and Nie Mingjue comes back home. He takes Nie Huaisang’s coat and throws it over his shoulders in foresight of the cold. The interior of the car has a heady, warm atmosphere but it will be chilly outside. Jiang Cheng moves Nie Huaisang aside so he can fasten his trousers with a grimace of discomfort all over his face.

“Don’t be so dense.” Nie Huaisang clicks his tongue, sliding both arms inside the sleeves of the coat. “My brother and Xichen-ge dated when they were teenagers, but they broke up after college.” Jiang Cheng arches an eyebrow at him. That story is not news. Everybody in the cultivational world knows about the ill-fated heirs that had to endure their fathers’ deaths way too soon when they already lacked their mothers. Leadership and love seemed so incompatible their lives broke apart as ruthlessly as their hearts shattered. “But I know my brother is still in love with him and -Nie Huaisang bites his lower lip childishly and it makes Jiang Cheng smile- if everything turns out how I planned, they’ll be back together before our wedding ceremony.”

Jiang Cheng lets out a hearty laugh. “Look at you, little schemer.”

“It’s long due those two get back together,” Nie Huaisang quips. He purses his lips, breaking into a smile when Jiang Cheng opens the door and helps him out of the car. Seems like everything is working out better than he anticipated.

Nie Huaisang has been aware of his older brother infatuation with Lan Xichen for a very long time, and as much as he has tried to get them together, it seemed impossible. Being both Sect leaders and head of their families, they have scarce time to spend time just the two, and when they do, his incompetent -in love matters- brother always deviates the conversation to work stuff and not pleasure. But with the upcoming celebrations and family gatherings because of his wedding with Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang made sure the two Jades of Lan were invited to every single one of them as part of his reconciliation plan. He missed a key moment at their engagement party, but he won’t fail tonight.

Jiang Cheng tells the driver to leave until further notice and follows his shameless fiancé to the mansion. The only noise comes from the crickets and their steps over the gravel. He revels in the subtle blush on Nie Huaisang’s cheeks and how the wintery air comes out in a white puff that disperses his breath. The moonlight reflects in the blackness of his hair and turns his usually hazel eyes a beautiful dark brown.

As soon as they step inside the entrance hall, Nie Huaisang eludes and Jiang Cheng chases as part of a game they’ve played countless times. As a fearful prey, Nie Huaisang lures him toward the landing of the stairs to the second floor. Swiveling about, he lets the coat hang from his elbows and moves away the slit of his dress to bare a leg. Jiang Cheng climbs up the stairs two at a time, but when he’s about to catch him, Nie Huaisang dodges his grasp and disappears into the corridor.

Jiang Cheng follows unhurriedly, ignoring the luxurious surroundings and the emptiness of a house too big for only two brothers. Glancing left and right, he eyes a dim light seeping through the slit of the door and heads that way. Nie Huaisang cranes his head out. “Come, quick,” he says between giggles as if Jiang Cheng wouldn’t follow him to hell no holds barred.

His room awakens memories of their past. Moments from when they were nothing more than teenagers playing with love. Study nights, the end of many drunken nights clinging to him, and also many early mornings sneaking out without being noticed. Good times. Seems fitting they spend one last night here before they bound to each other for life. Jiang Cheng smiles, admiring the slow movements of his soon to be husband while he takes his coat off. It drapes down his arms and pools at his feet. Prowling toward him, he unabashedly rivets his eyes across the length of his body. Nie Huaisang steps out of his heels and lifts his arms to unbutton his dress when Jiang Cheng speaks. “Leave it on,” he says, throwing his jacket onto a chair nearby, and loosening up the constricting knot of his tie.

Nie Huaisang beams at him, unafraid of not getting what he demands from Jiang Cheng. In a luscious impulse to drive him even more mad with lust, he lifts the hem of his dress and hooks a thumb on his underwear, swooping it down under the attentive gaze of Jiang Cheng. “You asked what I was wearing,” he teases and throws the sateen, cream-colored panties at him. He walks backward until the bed hits the back of his legs.

Jiang Cheng catches them mid-air only to toss them over his shoulder and onto the floor. “I lose interest if they’re not on you,” he quips, arching an eyebrow at him. Nie Huaisang grants him a sly smile, reaching for something on the nightstand while Jiang Cheng closes the distance between them.

Those last steps, those inches that separate them until he can touch him send a thrill through his spine every single time. He was never a lover of big gestures or tender words, but since early in their relationship, they had a way of knowing how the other felt with one caress. They needn’t speak out loud the truths of their hearts when they are so obvious to both. Nowhere to hide, nothing to lose. Jiang Cheng winds both arms around his hips, pressing his body against him as if his lavish beauty would vanish before his eyes, breaking his heart irremediably.

Nie Huaisang allows it, bracing himself on his chest while he leans into his lover’s embrace. Jiang Cheng lowers his hands to fondle his ass, one hand over the soft fabric of his dress, the other using the slit to sneak underneath and squeeze his cheek. He takes his mouth all teeth and tongue, an ungentle kiss that speaks of how much he thirsts for him. “You needn’t trick me like this,” Jiang Cheng breathes into his mouth, his fingers leaving crescent moon indents on his skin. “One call and I come.” Nie Huaisang giggles, dragging his smiling lips over Jiang Cheng’s.

“But what about the thrill,” he says in a sultry whisper. “The chase, the unexpected encounter.” Nie Huaisang stands on his tiptoes, staring into those dark blue eyes that seem to pierce his soul and bare him naked with just a glance. “Don’t tell me your heart didn’t skip a beat upon seeing me back in the club.” The corner of Jiang Cheng’s mouth pulls upward.

“It hasn’t recovered yet.” The confession comes with a gentle bite on his plump lower lip.

His lover may not be the most romantic, but Jiang Cheng always knows what to say to bring a smile to his lips and a delicious curl in his stomach. Since the very first kiss, their first time, the umpteen hours drown in the other’s body. Nie Huaisang taps his chest with the small bottle of lube. “You’re going to need this,” he teases. Jiang Cheng takes it, and Nie Huaisang hustles to unfasten his trousers and pull his boxers down enough to free him. His still hard cock stands firmly between them. A needy moan escapes his lips when his hand envelopes him. He tugs gently to stir him up, to remind Jiang Cheng who dictates everything that happens in the bedroom. “You’re so ready for me…” Jiang Cheng grunts at the softness of his hand, awakening once more his desire as though it would quench so easily.

Sheer anticipation trickles down his spine, and, unable to wait any longer, he grips his waist with both hands and turns him around. Nie Huaisang leans back against his chest while Jiang Cheng manhandles him. His hands roam down his hips and thighs, traveling up again at the front. They bump into his hard length, tenting his dress now there’s nothing underneath to contain it.

“This is what you wanted, Huaisang?” Jiang Cheng’s raspy voice caresses his ears as a heady drug. He feels lightheaded, tempted to close his eyes and abandon himself to his lover’s desire. Isn’t that what he’s been dreaming of for many lonely nights? For his body against his own, his mouth plunging his, and his cock splitting him open.

“Yes.” A faint whisper. “You’re mine and I want you every night.” His cheekiness earns him a bite on his earlobe.

“Show me how much you want it,” Jiang Cheng whispers, freeing him from his embrace.

Nie Huaisang’s lips stretch in a mischievous smile as he leans forward, crawling up the bed on his fours. He risks a glance over his shoulder. Jiang Cheng’s eyes are fixed on his ass still covered partly by the dress. Anchoring his spread knees on the mattress, he moves the dress aside. “Like that?” Nie Huaisang says, pursing his lips. He rests his cheek and chest on the bedding, offering himself unabashedly. Enough foreplay and teasing, right now he wants Jiang Cheng to slide home and forget about all the worries lurking their minds on behalf of their families. Nothing matters except for them.

Jiang Cheng gasps, his stomach curls and the bottle of lube almost slips from his hand onto the floor. He opens it and slicks his cock so fast and eagerly his balls draw up tight. The sight is breathtaking. In the dim light of the room, he revels in Nie Huaisang’s lush, pink ass as the last provocation he could handle tonight. He climbs up the bed behind him, his trousers around his thighs. He ensconces himself between his legs with a hand on his cock and the other on the bed for support. The tip tugs into that pinkish, slightly loose place he calls home.

“Hurry,” Nie Huaisang mumbles, his legs trembling, his forehead on the bed as he puffs his hot breath against the sheets. Jiang Cheng topples over him with a grunt, embraced by a tight, welcoming hole. Panting his lust, he brackets Nie Huaisang underneath his body and the mattress, his hips lunging forward to shove that last inch inside him.

The moment he sheathes in, Jiang Cheng is done for. He wrings the bedding and cries out Nie Huaisang’s name as though it were a curse and a heavenly blessing all at once. One thrust buries him balls deep, the next one makes him spill thoroughly and there’s nothing he can do to stop himself or the hot spurts overflowing Nie Huaisang’s ass with his cum. He came half-way in. “Fuck.” His forehead rests between his shoulder blades, his body shaken by the aftereffects of his sudden release. His orgasm still resounds within him when he speaks. “I’m sorry.” He pulls out, his cock leaking a white trail.

Nie Huaisang breaks into a fit of laughter, rolling to lie on his back while Jiang Cheng hovers over him. He minds not the stickiness dripping between his cheeks nor the surprisingly short encounter. “Jiang Cheng, are you okay?” he says between giggles.

“Don’t laugh,” he hisses. “I’ve been too long without you.” There’s a sweet frown between his eyebrows, and it makes Nie Huaisang want to laugh even louder.

“Your face is so red.” He cups his face with both hands, feeling his cheeks warm. “Are you embarrassed, Cheng-xiong?”

Jiang Cheng grunts. “Two weeks!” He shows him two fingers as though that was the reason he came so fast. “Without you!” Nie Huaisang muffles his chuckle pressing their lips together, but Jiang Cheng lies on top of him and interrupts the kiss. “And you’ve been teasing me since we saw each other in the Black Velvet.”

“I’m flattered you find me so irresistible,” Nie Huaisang teases. He steals a half-smile from Jiang Cheng while acting like a little minx who had nothing to do with the prompt release. His fiancé hides in the crook of his neck with a groan while he pats his back tenderly. “I’ve missed you too,” he purrs, content to just have him in his arms.

Turning about, Jiang Cheng peppers dainty kisses in the shell of his ear. “I’ll make it up to you,” he whispers.

“How?” A gasp full of hope leaves his mouth.

“Go clean yourself,” he says, and Nie Huaisang turns to look at him, their noses brushing, their breaths mingling. “I’m going to eat you until you beg me to stop.” He revels in the sultry moan that seeps through his lips.

While Nie Huaisang disappears into the adjacent bathroom and the noise of a water stream fills the room, Jiang Cheng unbuttons his shirt and disrobes. He fetches his phone from his jacket, toeing his shoes off while checking his messages. Nothing. _Where are you?_ Wei Wuxian hasn’t checked his phone in the last couple of hours. _Don’t get into trouble chasing Lan Wangji._ He clicks his tongue, taking the rest of his clothes off and leaving them hanging from a convenient chair near the dresser.

As naked as he came into the world, he gets on the bed, lying comfortably in the middle while sending another message. _I’m at Huaisang’s_. Jiang Cheng leaves the phone on the nightstand and stares at the half-closed door of the bathroom. In two days, they’ll be married. They started dating so casually he never thought their relationship would get so serious, but it happened without them noticing. After studying together, then college, a friendship that occasionally turned into something else. Now he realizes it was bound to happen when three years ago they woke up in the same bed for three weeks straight. “Come live with me,” he had said, and Nie Huaisang hid under the duvet and hugged him tightly. That’s the moment they made it official, even though to everyone else, it was no surprise. Seems like they could hide their feelings from themselves but not from their closest friends. He still remembers Wei Wuxian laughed at him for ten minutes. “How come, Jiang Cheng? He’s been staying at your place every weekend since college and only now you are boyfriends?”

Jiang Cheng chuckles at the memories, but he loses his smile at once when the bathroom door opens and Nie Huaisang comes into the bedroom. He wears a lavender dudou with an embroidered lotus and nothing else. He ambles toward the bed sporting a lovely blush on his cheeks and a shy cock still hard between his legs. Jiang Cheng’s mouth waters, ogling his fiancé with eyes brimming with love and lust in equal measure.

“Did I make you wait for too long?” Nie Huaisang says, sliding onto his lap as he straddles Jiang Cheng on the bed. He shakes his head, unable to produce any words. His hands roam over his lower half; from his thighs to his hips and his cold backside. He will warm it up soon enough.

“Kiss me.” Jiang Cheng pushes him onward, and Nie Huaisang parts his mouth and lets his tongue out to fulfill his wishes. He glides his tongue over his lips as a taste of what will come, and Nie Huaisang moans into his mouth, pleased with his doing.

“W-where do you want me?” Nie Huaisang asks, puffing his breath into his mouth. Jiang Cheng traces circles in the air with his forefinger, making his fiancé turn beet-red.

Hovering over him, Nie Huaisang turns around, knees at both sides of his chest. Jiang Cheng scoots down, the fluffy pillow hugging his head, his lover still far from his reach. “Come here.” He grasps Nie Huaisang’s thighs from the outside and brings him closer, his ankles at both sides of his head, his butt cheeks hovering over his face. Jiang Cheng moves his hands to knead his backside, squeezing and spreading to admire where he loses his mind and his pride every single time.

“Jiang Cheng,” he mumbles, but yields to those hands and sits on his calves, bracing himself on Jiang Cheng’s stomach. The inspection and those fingertips digging holes into his flesh are driving him mad. His cock oozes a clear trail that trickles down the underside. Nie Huaisang fears Jiang Cheng will make of him a sore mess as promised.

Jiang Cheng shushes him, letting his tongue out to lick from the base of his balls and up his rim. Nie Huaisang overcomes a whole-body shudder. His tongue is warm and wet, and his skin sensitive by the hot water he used earlier. The embarrassment disappears and makes way for a blue streak of moans and little whines that come out of his mouth unannounced. Jiang Cheng flicks his tongue over his stretched hole, menacing to dip inside but torturing him instead. The rapid movements turn into languid, lazy swipes. Repetitive, at a slow killing pace that makes him whimper for more.

Ignoring the subtle pleas of his lover and hoping they turn into an insistent begging, Jiang Cheng grips his butt cheeks bruisingly, leaving marks in the shape of his fingers, his hands keeping him in place so he can eat his ass to his heart’s content. Nie Huaisang changes the angle, leaning forward. He tries to reach for Jiang Cheng’s already half-hard cock, but the sting of a slap right onto his side makes him yelp. “Sit upright,” Jiang Cheng says, resuming the long strokes of his tongue across his cleft. When Nie Huaisang hesitates, he spanks him again.

“You’re so mean.” He can almost see Nie Huaisang pouting but obediently sitting back on his calves while he endures the teasing. Hope swells in his heart when Jiang Cheng prods into his hole with the tip of his tongue, sliding in and out in short thrusts that leave him writhing for more and deeper. His lover is having fun in retaliation for how he lured him here and teased him in the club and the car. Part of Nie Huaisang is childishly upset he’s getting what he deserves, but the other melts like butter in Jiang Cheng’s mouth. He bites back the first please because as soon as they start coming out of his mouth it will only goad Jiang Cheng to tease him longer.

“I could do this all night, A-Sang,” he threatens, a smug smile stretching his lips while he puffs his hot breath in his spit-liked rim.

“But…”

“Or until you beg.” Jiang Cheng pushes his tongue inside him, the ring muscle so pliant it allows him to slip inside. Nie Huaisang moans, his hands closing into tight fists over his stomach. His thighs hurt by keeping the upright position, his legs wobbly, his heart thumping at a relentless tempo. As relentless as that tongue darting in and out of his pink, tight ass.

“P-please,” he mumbles, but Jiang Cheng chuckles, clenching his teeth around a mouthful of his butt.

“I’m not nearly done with you,” he says, reveling in the indentations of his teeth. He pushes a finger inside him, eliciting a luscious moan from Nie Huaisang. His long hair drapes at one side of his face like a curtain, tickling Jiang Cheng’s belly. His arms falter, and a clear spurt pools at his chest. Finger, tongue, everything to tease him, and Nie Huaisang pants muttered moans while his hand moves to wrap around his cock. Jiang Cheng spanks his ass again and the sting persists even when his palm rubs his rosy cheek. “Don’t touch yourself.”

“But I’m so close,” he whimpers. “I can’t…”

“Then come for me.”

Jiang Cheng withdraws his finger and licks his entrance as though he were still teasing. Nie Huaisang sways his hips back to brush against his tongue, obediently following his wishes. A thin coat of perspiration glisten in his skin, and every whimper makes Jiang Cheng swell even harder for him. His backside is a watercolor painting in the shape of his teeth and fingers, and a pink hue where he slapped him. Jiang Cheng spreads him with one hand, his tongue rubbing against him back and forth. He thrusts two fingers inside him, watching in awe at how well he takes them, how he’s soft and tender and swallows them in. “Cheng-xiong, please.” Like music to his ears, Jiang Cheng shoves them to the second knuckle, pushing in and dragging out, his tongue teasing down the soft skin there, sometimes caressing his balls, others pressing taut against him.

His fingers curl down and Nie Huaisang trembles while muttering his name once more. He finds that spot that sends a jolt of pleasure through him and exploits it. A gentle brush is enough, the pressure of his fingertips inside him, his tongue licking around his fingers. Nie Huaisang tenses, his hands spread like fans over his stomach, pushing his ass down into him. “I’m so close, so close,” he whimpers. “Please, Jiang er gege.” Jiang Cheng thrusts in and out of him, angling his intentions just right.

He paints his chest in pearlescent stripes because of those skilled fingers. Nie Huaisang thrashes his head back, his breath seizes and his body trembles as his climax takes over. Jiang Cheng withdraws his fingers and slips his tongue inside, feeling his hole fluttering around him while he keeps eating him, his cheeks spread wide, exposed and defenseless to anything he wants. The hot gush drips down a side, and Nie Huaisang’s soft cock rests on his chest. But Jiang Cheng is still busy in between his butt cheeks. Nie Huaisang attempts an escape but fails miserably. “Aren’t you going to stop?” He mumbles, glancing back over his shoulder to glimpse Jiang Cheng looking back at him.

“No.” A brief pause before his tongue runs up and down his rim as though he had just started.

“Cheng-xiong!” he protests. Pins and needles spread on his thighs at the position, but Jiang Cheng grips his cheeks and keeps him in place for him.

“Not until you beg,” he teases before his relentless tongue resumes his doing.

His body is slack and relaxed by his orgasm and yields to his tongue effortlessly. “Why would I make you stop?” he says, biting his lower lip. “I’m enjoying myself…” His knees sprawl wider than before, his hair sticking into his forehead, his cock brushing against Jiang Cheng’s chest. His spine curls at the subtle stimulation.

“Because,” Jiang Cheng pauses, his chin glistening in his own saliva. “You’ll beg me to fuck you.”

Nie Huaisang pouts at the bold statement. He leans forward, reaching for Jiang Cheng’s cock with a trembling hand. “You’re hard again,” he teases, giving him an ungentle pull. “You could…” he interrupts himself with a wail. Jiang Cheng bites an already abused butt cheek and spanks the other.

“Sit upright,” he says. Conversation distracts him briefly from his task, but every time, he resumes even more determined to make a sore mess of him. Nie Huaisang gives him a long stroke and a squeeze, and Jiang Cheng slaps his ass with a fully opened hand. Nie Huaisang mewls, surprised at how aroused he gets by the treatment and the tongue assailing his hole in such suggestive, rhythmic thrusts. Jiang Cheng’s phone chimes, startling him.

“Your phone,” he says, hoping for a recess and then a golden opportunity to trick him into fucking him because this is getting him hard again. He believes Jiang Cheng when he says he could be doing this for the whole night, and albeit tempting, Nie Huaisang would be begging for his cock long before dawn.

“I’m busy.” Busy buried face first in his fiancé’s ass. Now that Nie Huaisang has come, he can slow down and enjoy. His hands knead his cheeks, already mapped in a pink hue, his tongue glides a sinuous path up his rim, outlining his hole, dipping in and starting over again. Nie Huaisang closes his eyes, worrying at his lower lip while he enjoys Jiang Cheng’s ministrations with wild abandon.

The thought of Jiang Cheng eating him as if he were starving coils deep inside him, hardening his cock swipe after swipe, the need of him winning the battle. “Please,” he mumbles, but his plea falls into deaf ears because Jiang Cheng is determined to steal his reason and make him beg for it. A familiar thump makes him wince, but his mind is heady and dizzy and only has room for Jiang Cheng and that sinful tongue. “What was that? The front door?” his inquiries die in a moan when Jiang Cheng thrusts his tongue in and out of him faster. “Please, Jiang Cheng.” Wet, slick noises fill the room.

“What do you want?” A trick or a truce. Nie Huaisang fantasizes about Jiang Cheng slapping his backside at every slam of his hips and whimpers.

“You.” He bites his lower lip when Jiang Cheng licks him again. “Wanyin, please, I want you.”

Jiang Cheng chuckles, patting his backside and giving a furtive kiss to his butt before Nie Huaisang crawls down his body and turns around to face him. He tugs at the sheets and cleans the mess on his chest. Nie Huaisang sports a childish pout that breaks into a smile when they lock eyes. “You look all bothered and pretty.” Jiang Cheng pulls at his arm, and Nie Huaisang lies on top of him with a whine. Tempting his luck, he gropes for his ass and teases with his fingertips between his cheeks.

“No more teasing!” Nie Huaisang fumes. To his surprise, his fiancé guides his cock and finds his way with a little help. He’s drenched in spit and, for now, it’s more than enough to slip inside. He straightens, rolling his hips and shoving inside him the last inch of his cock. A deep sigh that sounds more like a moan leaves his lungs, and Nie Huaisang spreads his knees, sinking down into him as though he could get more of him like this. Jiang Cheng grips his hips bruisingly, the heat of his body swathing him, his cock pulsing and filling him to the brim. Nie Huaisang glances down at him and giggles. “Your lips are so swollen.” He wipes his mouth with his thumb, going over a smug smile.

“You’re too far away, come here,” Jiang Cheng says, but Nie Huaisang worries at his lower lip while riding him. Now he’s in control, and he lifts his hips, takes him out to the tip and impales himself with his thick length. Eating his ass has Jiang Cheng hard and ready to cum inside him again. “Come here,” he mumbles. Nie Huaisang shakes his head, bracing himself on his chest while picking up his pace. He loves to be full of him, keeping his cock warm and safe in his body, feeling the stretch, the overwhelming girth when he bottoms out.

A big thump close to his room startles them and interrupts the tender riding. They both look at the closed door of his bedroom. “Did you lock the door?” Nie Huaisang whispers, and Jiang Cheng shakes his head, terrified. Faint voices become more evident, steps, another snapping noise and a clear as water moan that makes Nie Huaisang smile. “It’s my brother! And he’s not alone.” Jiang Cheng gives a muttered chuckle while turning the dim nightstand light off just in case. Darkness invades the room, but the moonlight seeps through the window and shapes Nie Huaisang’s body in black and silver. “They’re really going at it…” Nie Huaisang murmurs when another door closes and silence invades his room again.

Jiang Cheng fondles his thighs to catch his attention. “Weren’t you begging for something a moment ago?” he teases, feigning disappointment. Nie Huaisang giggles, leaning forward while rocking his hips to remind them both Jiang Cheng is still deep inside him and he’s willing to elongate their night until the sun rises. Jiang Cheng bucks up, keeping him in place with both hands. The remnants of lube on his length ease the way and Nie Huaisang moans. “One day I’ll tie you up and make you beg for real…”

“I was begging for real.” Nie Huaisang pouts. “But I know I will always get what I want from you, Jiang er gege,” he teases. Jiang Cheng rolls them over, tackling Nie Huaisang underneath his body weight and against the mattress. He slides deep inside him, and he muffles a groan of satisfaction in the crook of his neck. Nie Huaisang shushes him adorably, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms over his shoulders.

“Huaisang,” Jiang Cheng whispers into his ear, but then he straightens to meet his eyes. “Have you any doubts about our marriage?” He blinks twice at the question. “I know we were together but… we got dragged into this by our families and…”

Nie Huaisang presses their lips together to muffle his words. “My only doubt is what to wear on my wedding night.” He smiles tenderly, washing away all the doubts in Jiang Cheng’s heart and all the nerves previous to the wedding with one kiss.

“Nothing at all,” Jiang Cheng breathes out into his mouth.

“Jiang er gege, please…” Nie Huaisang drags his lips over Jiang Cheng’s, his hips rolling upward to get some friction. Jiang Cheng grunts, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He pulls out and swivels his hips forward at a leisurely pace, sinking home every single time.

“I’m going to do you slowly,” he whispers, peppering kisses across his neck and behind his ear. "We can't risk making noise." His hair tickles his nose, the intoxicating scent of him invading his nostrils. Jiang Cheng pounds into him unhurriedly, feeling all the way out and all the way in. He is tight and hot, and everything he’s ever dreamed. Sneaking a hand between them, Jiang Cheng wraps his hand around Nie Huaisang, stroking his half-hard length into a full erection again. He won’t stop until they’re both panting and overjoyed by pleasure.

“Stay with me tonight,” Nie Huaisang whispers, the room filled with their ragged breaths and the rustling of fabric as they move in unison. His body swathes him, holds him there safe and cared for while he moves in and out of him as they make love. He clings to Jiang Cheng, maps his shoulder in kisses, muffles his moans and whines with gentle bites and he spreads his legs wide to receive him whole over and over again.

“You’ll wake up in my arms,” Jiang Cheng promises, rocking into him like a mantra and drinking directly from his mouth every little noise that comes out of him. “If not with me inside you.” The last vow steals a gasp from Nie Huaisang who tightens his embrace and surrenders to him, body, soul, and heart.

Their early honeymoon ends near dawn, they lose track of the time when being inside him is the end and not the means to an end. Jiang Cheng cherishes his body, and when he comes again and fills him with his lust, he keeps kissing him, treasuring him in his arms as he will do for the rest of his life. They fall asleep between tender jokes and trapped in a cage of tangled limbs, and as promised, Nie Huaisang awakens with Jiang Cheng whispering his love into his ear and thrusting his cock inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ ) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and laughed at these silly boys xDD Next are Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue whom, as you read, end up at the Nie brothers' house too xDDD
> 
> I will be busy tomorrow so that's why I posted this today ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑  
> See y'all next week! (〃･ω･)ﾉ~☆･ﾟ+｡*ﾟ･.+


	3. Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue were high school sweethearts and dated for years until grudges between families ended up with their fathers' lives. They went separate ways, drowned in responsibilities and obligations. It was Nie Mingjue’s decision, but he regretted it soon. Lan Xichen was the light of his life, and even years after their break-up, he’s still in love with him but fearsome of the consequences of what he did. Nie Mingjue has no face to confess his love now. It comes years late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be using "dage/dàgē" instead of "big brother" for the sake of consistency since I use "-xiong" and "-ge" too. Because in the last chapter, I found myself referring to "Big brother" and it's not the same as "your brother" or "my brother" and after reading it so many times it doesn't sound right to me xDD I know titles and the way of addressing others is really important in Chinese. I try to research as best as I can and reference from the audio drama and the novel translations to use them, but I apologize if I make mistakes out of ignorance. Do know that I try my best. ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩

A few moments after Lan Wangji stands and leaves the table, Wei Wuxian excuses himself and runs after him. Nie Mingjue’s puzzled look relaxes at Lan Xichen’s soft chuckle, amused at how they were six and now they’re left alone sharing a drink. “Will they come back?” Nie Mingjue asks, thanking with a nod at the waitress as he slides their drinks on the table.

“I’m afraid not,” Lan Xichen says and clicks his tongue. “Ah, these two…” He shakes his head, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and glancing at Nie Mingjue over the rim of his glass. The day Lan Wangji stops running away from his fate he will rest assured.

“What happened?” Nie Mingjue asks distractedly.

“Gossiping is considered rude,” Lan Xichen chides. He would never betray the confidence his brother has in him. Not that he knows much except that a few days ago, after the conference, Lan Wangji left with Wei Wuxian. They had some drinks and his brother has been distressed and anxious since then. He didn’t ask for details, but Lan Wangji has been avoiding running into Wei Wuxian and that’s the better indication that something happened between them. Not to mention the way Lan Wangji was nervous upon seeing him here and the way he blushed when they sat at the table.

“Why is there always one running after the other?” Nie Mingjue says with a half-smile, stirring the whiskey with an elegant twist of his wrist.

How can Lan Xichen blame his dear brother when he feels similarly at being alone with his ex-boyfriend as though this was an everyday night out. His clear laugh resounds in the place. “It couldn’t be any other way, Mingjue-xiong, you should know,” he says, glancing at him behind long lashes. Even though they broke up a few years ago, he likes to lie to himself believing they’re still friends and nothing else. “Do you…?” Lan Xichen leaves the drink on the table, his eyes pinning Nie Mingjue in place. He smiles at the subtle blush on his cheeks and the softened features that are usually sharp and harsh. The Nie Sect leader hasn’t missed a bit of his charm, in any case, he’s even more mysterious and mature, something that curls Lan Xichen’s stomach nice and warm. He still wears a low ponytail and his hair is longer than when he was younger; his strong jaw twitches adorably when he’s brooding about something, but his eyes are the same deep brown color unable to hide anything from him. Since they’re not together, the subtle frown between his eyebrows has settled home there.

“I haven’t forgotten,” Nie Mingjue says, the corner of his mouth pulling upward in a half smile. He leaves the thick glass on the table, his hand resting by its side. He’s unable to move his gaze away, drinking in Lan Xichen’s lavish beauty. His long, black hair, the darkness of his eyes so full of gentleness it hurts. They see each other often, and lately it’s taking the better of him not to blurt his heart out and confess how wrong he was.

It’s that gentle smile that Lan Xichen always has for him, how his eyes widen, reminding him of how they shine in the afterglow, how he laughed nestling between his arms, how he called his name over and over. Memories of them tumbling sheets and forgetting the hour dry up his throat. Nie Mingjue curses inwardly, finishing his drink in one long gulp to avoid those glass-like eyes that bare his soul. The dry sweetness of the whiskey burns his way down. “Will you attend to the wedding?” A stupid question. He asked Nie Huaisang yesterday if Lan Xichen had confirmed his attendance.

“Of course.” Lan Xichen smiles. “Wangji will come too.”

“I know you’ve always been fond of Huaisang,” Nie Mingjue says. “He’ll be pleased.”

“Are you?” The question stops his heart at a halt. He should have never let him escape. Nie Mingjue renounced to him, to what they had, and for what? To take care of his sect and the family business, to secure Nie Huaisang’s position if something happened to him. After his father died, everything seemed so unachievable, so far out of his reach. Truth is, the only thing he needed then was him. The only thing he needs now it’s him. But it’s already too late.

“It wouldn’t be the same without you,” Nie Mingjue answers. Lan Xichen grants him a shy smile, and the subtle blush on his cheeks makes him reminisce of the past.

Nie Mingjue broke up with Lan Xichen when his father died due to family grudges. After a few months, Lan Xichen’s father passed away too. Even though he has his uncle, Nie Mingjue felt for him because he knew the weight that would rest over his shoulders from now on. Being a sect leader isn’t easy. He was there for him, he tried, but he had no face to ask him to take him back. His heart shrinks at how he once left love matters behind only to realize the only joy of his life besides his little brother is Lan Xichen and what they shared.

Their hands rest so close to each other on the table that heir little fingers brush gingerly. It’s as if a spark had gone through his body, reminding him of what it is to touch him. The background noise fades, the laughs and ruckus turning to nothing. He listens only to the thumping of his heart and his own ragged breath. Nie Mingjue slides his hand over Lan Xichen’s. Soft, slender fingers that played over his body as they played the guqin. They are warm. When he lifts his eyes, Lan Xichen’s smile has widened, his gaze fixed on him. Even after all this time, they don’t need words.

“Dage,” Nie Huaisang says at his side, startling them. Nie Mingjue retreats his hand as though burned by embers. He messed up. He doesn’t deserve a second chance and Lan Xichen deserves someone better to make him happy and not a grumpy old man who couldn’t cherish what they had and ran away out of cowardice.

Nie Mingjue clears his throat. “Let me guess,” he says, turning about to face the young couple. Jiang Cheng helps Nie Huaisang wear his coat, their mouths are reddish and swollen, snitching what they’ve been doing. He sighs. “You are calling an early night.” Nie Huaisang gives him a jerky nod.

“Chifeng-zun,” Jiang Cheng says. “I’ll make sure he gets home safely.” He turns to Lan Xichen and bows his head respectfully. “Sect leader Lan.” Lan Xichen notes the rouge on the lobe of his ear and suppresses a chuckle.

“Nothing’s happening here anyway,” Nie Mingjue retorts in a mixture of annoyed and relieved. As they leave the Black Velvet, he exhales a deep sigh. They’re a good match and he trusts Jiang Cheng to take care of him. These past weeks, having Nie Huaisang back at home with him has been a blessing. The wedding will be soon and he’ll be alone again, focusing on work and work alone. The cultivational world may overcome another conflict soon; the last one killed his father, and he hopes this time they can settle the grievances peacefully and not in the streets. Their family position is good, tied by marriage to the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, but the Wen family can overpower them all in the blink of an eye if they’re not careful. “Wangji and young master Wei won’t come back either?” Nie Mingjue asks, breaking the pregnant silence.

Lan Xichen shakes his head with a withheld smile. “Seems like the younger ones escape from us,” he says. “You and I alone.”

“It never gets old,” Nie Mingjue says. Thoughts of his past with Lan Xichen lurk his mind at the same time the imminent war against the Qishan Wen family leaves a queasiness in his stomach. He had hoped tonight they would achieve something, but a quick glance at the Lanling Jin table tells him otherwise. Jin Guangshan has no interest in meddling with the Wen family and hinders every attempt to deal with the situation. He probably expects, advised by Jin Guangyao, to remain neutral and let others fight his wars for him. The intrigues of that double-edged sword infuriate Nie Mingjue.

Jin Guangyao was a close friend once. They used to call each other brother, but as soon as he broke up with Lan Xichen, he showed his true face. He may fool everyone else, but not him. He waited like a vulture, prowling around Lan Xichen and trying to get involved with him. Jealousy drove him mad those days, still does when he sees them together. They’re just friends as far as he knows if he ever dares to find out what’s truly going on between them. He’s a fool for not holding Lan Xichen tightly against his chest every night and instead, drinking himself to sleep reminiscing what they had.

Lan Xichen leans forward, pressing his forefinger in the knot between his eyebrows and bringing Nie Mingjue back to the present. “That’s not going to work.” He grins while Lan Xichen beams at him. He used to do this when they were together. Every time he brooded about the past or sulked about something, he would prod between his eyebrows to erase the furrow of concern and bring a smile to his lips. It usually ended with a kiss too. That’s something he’s not getting tonight.

“It’s gone,” Lan Xichen brags, removing his finger. Nie Mingjue chuckles, noting the red come up his cheeks. Therefore he avoids spending time with him, because he remembers what he lost, the love that slipped through his fingers. Regret fills his heart and churns his stomach when all he wants is to kiss that sweet smile and be at peace. The recent heart to heart he had with Nie Huaisang about relationships turned into a walk down memory lane. It has brought to the surface many deep wounds he thought healed but they sting. Seeing Lan Xichen tonight has him shaken and longing like a teenager once more.

“We should settle this and leave,” Nie Mingjue says, pointing with his chin at the noisy table while grasping the glass with white-knuckle force. He finishes his drink.

“Does that mean you have plans for us after this?” Lan Xichen arches a questioning eyebrow and Nie Mingjue chokes on the last gulp of whiskey. “Because this is not my kind of club, but we’re not that old as to go back home so soon, right?” Nie Mingjue senses a cold sweat running down his spine. “For old time’s sake?” He gets tongue-tied at the suggestion. Could it be Lan Xichen misses him too? “Huaisang says you work too much.”

So that’s it. Lan Xichen worries about something Nie Huaisang said. His little brother is near to the truth. He indeed works too much and forgets to take care of himself. “I would love to spend time with you,” Nie Mingjue says, hiding his disappointment.

“Stress can kill you,” Lan Xichen jests. “And you stress too much.”

“Hilarious,” Nie Mingjue retorts. He takes his wallet out, leaving on the table enough to cover for the drinks. Helping Lan Xichen with his chair, he revels in the subtle scent of his hair invading his nostrils. His heart cannot take more tonight, and yet he does not refrain from pressing a gentle hand on the small of his back as they walk toward the Lanling Jin table. “Let’s say our goodbyes first,” he whispers into his ear. “I’m sure Men Yao will want to say goodbye to you.” Lan Xichen chuckles tenderly at his prickly mood, nudging him at the unnecessary assumption.

“Xichen-ge,” Jin Guangyao says as soon as they’re close enough. “I suppose dage is leaving and you will join us?” Nie Mingjue frowns at the excessive familiarity he shows toward him only in front of Lan Xichen.

“We are both leaving,” he answers with a polite smile.

“So early?” Jin Guangshan says as he chuckles. He leaves his drink on the table and pats away the young lad on his lap. “Sect Leader Nie. Sect Leader Lan,” he greets. “We haven’t revealed why we’re here yet.” The ruckus on the table turns into a low murmur. “Go find your madam.” He hustles a giggling girl by his side and she quickly leaves the table.

“What’s going on here?” Nie Mingjue huffs, piercing Jin Guangshan with an unfriendly look.

“Father,” Jin Guangyao intervenes. “Allow me.” With a wave of his hand, Jin Guangshan delegates in him. The Lanling Jin Sect Leader has no time to appease Nie Mingjue’s wrath. “We found a way to get to Wen Chao,” he continues. While Lan Xichen listens to the conversation with an unmoving stance, Nie Mingjue narrows his eyes and clenches his fists. “An informant -Jin Guangyao’s lips curl upward- who could help us figure out this situation and avoid resorting to violence.”

“Extortion?” Nie Mingjue retorts. “That’s your great plan?” Lan Xichen’s hand rests on his shoulder, and he exhales a deep breath, continuing without raising his voice. “We’re losing control of the city, soon we will be outnumbered even if we all join forces and your big plan is to go around the issue instead of facing it?”

Jin Guangyao’s smile widens at how easily Nie Mingjue brushes off the suggestion. “If we can avoid any conflict at all, isn’t it worth a try?”

“You’re delusional if you…” Nie Mingjue gets interrupted by Jin Guangshan.

“Right on time,” Jin Guangshan says. Wang Lingjiao approaches the table with a smug smile, ready to please her guests. He beckons her to sit by his side. She complies. It has been long since she worked as a sing-song girl, but she can bedazzle men or women of any age. “I have to congratulate your good taste, Jiao Jiao,” he says. The color of her face drains, not even the excessive blush on her cheeks hides the fear crossing her gaze. A cold sweat runs down her spine. She’s blank as though she had been threatened by a blade instead of praising words. “Your flowers are the best in town.”

“W-what did you call me?” Wang Lingjiao swallows a lump in her throat, wringing the embroidered handkerchief in her hands.

“Jiao Jiao?” Jin Guangshan laughs. “Isn’t that how Wen Chao calls you?” She needs no more words to understand her secret affair with the youngest son of Wen Ruohan isn’t a secret anymore. All eyes are on her. She’s in the middle of a grudge between families and unprotected. This was bound to happen, they chose her club because of this. Wen Chao assured no one will ever find out about them, that she was safe, that he would make sure she was safe. He was so wrong, and she’s been stupid for trusting a man like him. “Has the cat got your tongue?” Jin Guangshan teases.

“We only want to converse with you, that’s all,” Jin Guangyao adds, trying to calm her down. She’s terrified even though no one has threatened her. Yet. “No one will harm you.”

“Because that’s your main concern,” Nie Mingjue wryly retorts.

“Wen Chao will kill me if he finds out about this,” Wang Lingjiao says, shaking her head and pleading with her eyes to Jin Guangyao. If she had known… but how to refuse the leader of the Lanling Jin family if he wishes to visit your club? This was going to be a great night, a lot of money, all the girls and boys busy. And not only that, one visit from Jin Guangshan and the club would be full for the next three months. She’s been greedy.

“Then make sure he doesn’t find out, Jiao Jiao,” Jin Guangshan says, sipping his drink distractedly. “You must figure out where your loyalty lays.” Wang Lingjiao’s face changes from green to red. Angry but admitting defeat, she forces a smile on her lips and nods. Her neck is on the line but she will have her revenge. Wen Chao is still weak for her tears and he would love to find out about this.

“But don’t betray the Lanling Jin family,” Jin Guangyao adds as a lovely smile stretches his lips. “You wouldn’t make it far.” Xue Yan would take care of it instructed by him. One does not gamble with an issue as important as this one. This could start a war because of a vindictive prostitute and that’s not what he and his father want. They seek an advantage, something to hold the Qishan Wen Sect at bay a little longer. War is unavoidable, but at least he can secure the safety of their clan.

“I’ve had enough,” Nie Mingjue interrupts. “Sect Leader Jin, you will have to choose a side too, may your son advise you wisely.” He shoots a death threatening look to Jin Guangyao. “A power struggle is around the corner and the Nie Family won’t settle for peace quietly like last time. It cost my father his life.” Jin Guangshan smiles, fetching his drink from the table and silently toasting to his words. Wen Ruohan was responsible for his father’s death and the heir of the Nie family hasn’t forgotten.

Nie Mingjue notices how Lan Xichen gives him an anxious glance. He’s not pleased either, but he has gone off the deep end speaking recklessly. “I officially invite the Lanling Jin Sect in the name of my uncle to discuss this at the Gusu Lan Sect,” he says. His lips stretch in a thin line of concern at what happened and the unforeseen consequences this might bring. “Until then.”

He links his arm around Nie Mingjue’s forearm in case he wants to engage again in a heated argument, but he seems appeased by the gesture and walks abreast of him toward the exit door of the Black Velvet. “Well said,” Nie Mingjue whispers into his ear. He has always admired how collected and tactful he can be even in these situations. This was clearly an ambush to participate in a dirty business they want to know nothing about. Jin Guangyao and his father have involved them and their sects into this mess. No matter how they solve this, all sects will pay for this recklessness.

“Xichen-ge!” Jin Guangyao calls for him. Lan Xichen turns about, shivering slightly at the first gust of wind when Nie Mingjue opens the door with no intention to engage in small talk with him. “I was hoping you could stay and converse some more,” he says with a smile. “It’s been so long and I could take you home later.”

“Not that long,” Lan Xichen shakes his head. It’s flattering that he always looks for his company, but no matter how many years has been, his heart aches for Nie Mingjue.

“Do you mind if I steal him for the night?” Jin Guangyao asks. Lan Xichen grants a quick glance to Nie Mingjue who stiffens at those words. He can sense how uncomfortable he is in the muscles flexing under his arm. It curls his stomach, knowing what’s underneath, the strength he holds back even though he could kill a man with his bare hands.

Nie Mingjue scoffs, tightening his hold on Lan Xichen. He’s not leaving him in that club surrounded by the Lanling Jin Sect subordinates, much less at Jin Guangyao’s mercy. “I do mind.” As much as he tries to hide his disappointment, Jin Guangyao’s eyes twitch, but after a few seconds a smile creeps up his face.

“See you next week for our weekly lunch,” he says.

“See you then.” Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue wish Jin Guangyao a good night and exchange the ruckus inside the Black Velvet for the calmness of the streets. The nocturnal breeze reminds him he never wears a coat even when he should, but the only warmth he needs is Lan Xichen hanging from his arm as they walk in silence. He needs to call the car to pick them up, but first, he needs to put some distance between them and the club.

“Is he still after you?” Nie Mingjue lets out a hearty chuckle. His bad mood fades away, soothed by his presence. If Lan Xichen had decided to stay, he would be there nursing a headache and a heartache.

“He means well,” Lan Xichen says. “A-Yao has always been a good friend.” At these wee hours, not a single soul walks the streets, and their conversation and their steps are the only ones echoing in the night.

“Not everyone is as pure of heart as you are, Lan Huan,” Nie Mingjue says. He glances up at the full moon, knowing the sky would be brimming with stars if they weren’t in the city. He would love to take him away, forget about the war, the grudges, and live forever lost in the haven of his body. “Promise me you’ll be careful.”

“Jealous?” Lan Xichen teases, squeezing his arm.

“Always.” Nie Mingjue grants him an honest smirk and a wink. He steals a sweet smile and tinges his cheeks in a pink hue. It goes right to his ego, but before he forgets his birth name, he takes his phone out of his pocket and sends a message to the driver. As they wait under a broken streetlight, swathed by shadows, Lan Xichen huddles against him seeking warmth. He can avoid saying the words he wants, but he misses Nie Mingjue more than he admits. It hurt too much to lose him. Even so, he feels contented just by this. A night out, pretending it's just the two.

“I’m fed up with their intrigues,” Nie Mingjue murmurs. “I’ll be their weapon when they decide to strike, I want to know nothing until then.”

“I don’t believe this will be our solution to the problem,” Lan Xichen adds. As always, his stern ex-lover deviates the conversation to safe ground. A hint of disappointment flashes through him at the realization. “Perhaps there isn’t.” Nie Mingjue frowns. It’s unwonted for him to be so disheartened about something. He turns about to look at him. “I know we don’t need another war. The last one was costly.” Lan Xichen locks eyes with him. “You lost your father, I lost mine, and we…” In an instant, he loses his smile.

The ever-present line stretching his lips, the corners of his mouth curling upward, his eyes glittering in joy; everything vanishes from his face. He’s as serious as his brother. It is in these moments when Nie Mingjue realizes how much they look alike. Lan Xichen’s bleary eyes break his heart. They shine in the darkness under the silvery moon, reflecting the starry sky they cannot see due to the city lights. But they are sad eyes, troubled, bearing a burden he doesn’t deserve.

Nie Mingjue cups his face and, as he has done many times in the past, he leans forward and presses their lips into a kiss. Seeking comfort, familiarity. A mistake. His blood runs hot, goading him to get his fair share of him after all this time. What it was supposed to be an innocent kiss turns into an open-mouthed attack all teeth and tongue. He bites his plump lower lip, he assails his mouth with an eager tongue and tastes once more the wonders of him. After a surprised gasp, Lan Xichen allows him entrance. As though he could resist the force of the universe that Nie Mingjue is. His lover doesn’t answer to pleas or reason, he answers to love. That’s the trait he cherishes the most in Nie Mingjue.

The roughness disappears in a heartbeat though, it turns into an overwhelming kiss that lifts his feet off the ground. He’s dizzy and lightheaded. Lan Xichen forgets how to breathe, he only knows about the lips ravishing his mouth, the tongue filling the emptiness inside, ticking off all the things he never thought he’d feel again one by one. Without asking, like an entitled lover who aims to please and recognizes his soul at the mere brush of those oh-so-missed lips. Like riding a bike, Lan Xichen catches up soon; clinging to his neck, leaning into him and moaning for more. Nie Mingjue indulges like he never thought he would. The moment they break apart might be the last, so he wants everything now.

They kiss until they’re both out of breath; until they can’t note the coldness of the night nor the cars passing by. Nothing exists but them and their long, lost love begging for another chance, for a merciful moment after sleepless nights where dreams turned into nightmares, longing drenching the sheets in sweat and salty tears when it should be something else. Lonely beds that never felt right because they missed the other in them. Everything ends in a gasp, in mingled breaths and dried-up tears that escaped unannounced and melted in the corner of his eyes.

“I was reckless,” Nie Mingjue gasps, so close to him that he surrenders to his whole body pressing against him. He refuses to force his hands out of his waist. Lan Xichen molds to his shape because he was made for him; always has been. His long lashes make way for the deepest eyes of all. “I apologize.”

“What was that for?” Lan Xichen murmurs, breathless but smiling like he’s never smiled in years.

Nie Mingjue follows the curl of his smile from one corner to the other. His lips are softer than velvet, warmer than the sun, his in all their length. “That smile belongs on your lips,” he whispers, his mouth tracing the ridges, his tongue dipping inside enough to ignite a hell down his groin. “Never lose it.”

“If I lose my smile, you’ll find it again for me,” Lan Xichen quips, biting his lower lip, reveling in the aftertaste of their kiss. They know they’ve opened a door hard to close. There is no heavy veil to cover this, to mask their hearts once more behind the walls they built over the years. The kiss might have ended, but they’re fused into one, from their heaving chests to their tangled legs. Lan Xichen smiles contented, he could always cling to him and trust to be carried away. “Mingjue-xiong,” he whispers, his arms around his neck. “Why tonight? Why now?”

Nie Mingjue wants to back off but Lan Xichen presses against him, goading him to thread even tighter the arms around his waist. He acts without thinking, out of instinct. As if it was yesterday when he had him just like this, entitled to ravish him to his heart’s content. “You were so beautiful I forgot you’re not mine.” His answer makes him chuckle. The clear sound of his laugh makes his heart beat faster. Seems like he’s getting sappier as he gets older.

“What happened to us?” Lan Xichen says. “How long has it been?” Nie Mingjue leans down, pressing their foreheads together as though he could transfer without words his thoughts about the past years. He wished. “Four years? No, five…”

“Too long,” Nie Mingjue mumbles. Regret churns his stomach again. How young he was, how young and naïve to believe love was futile and fleeting. Forever meant so many things back then, he never thought Lan Xichen had settled home in his heart no matter how many years went by.

“I wanted to give you space, to respect your decision.” He can see Lan Xichen’s heart shatter once more. In the same way it did in that fateful evening after his father’s funeral. _Don’t rush your decision_ , Nie Huaisang had said. Even though he was young, he was wise _. You’re not thinking straight._ “But I still miss you.” A tender smile accompanies his words.

“Lan Huan.” Nie Mingjue crumbles, hiding in the crook of his neck, holding him so tightly Lan Xichen gasps because he squeezes the air out of him. “I’m so terribly sorry.” Not a thousand words would make up for lost time, but the least he can do is try.

“It’s alright,” Lan Xichen says, his hand finding his way to his nape, stroking tenderly while he senses the thumping of his heart against his chest. “You don’t have to say anything, I needed you to know that I still…”

“Is it too late?” Nie Mingjue interrupts him. Lan Xichen stiffens as he holds his breath. “Is it too late to say I never… -he leaves the safety of his shoulder to lock eyes with him-… that I never stopped loving you?” That smile brightens the darkest night and competes with the sun. If you could call that fair competition. Any doubt or heartache he could feel fades upon seeing it. Before he can speak further nonsense, Lan Xichen plunges his mouth.

Unsurprised, Nie Mingjue groans into the kiss, his hands dangerously traveling down his back, his lonely soul taking everything Lan Xichen gives. It could be the last. He opens his eyes wide, afraid of being submerged in a sweet dream product of his imagination. Lan Xichen bites him, easing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. “Take me home,” he whispers into his mouth.

“I can only take you to my home tonight,” Nie Mingjue says, his hands groping for his ass so shamelessly he knows he’s beet red and tempting his luck. “And I don’t think I can behave.”

Lan Xichen chuckles, caressing his cheek with his knuckles while he sways his hips forward. “Dage, I don’t expect you to behave at all…”

 

After a car trip in which they behave but share sidelong glances, Nie Mingjue rummages in the pocket of his jacket trying to find the keys of the house. It wouldn’t be a hard task if it wasn’t because Lan Xichen clings to his neck with one arm while he palms him over the trousers with sinful intentions. Nie Mingjue is a heartbeat away to forget their decency and take him right there against the front door.

He thought when they were cuddling in the backseat of the car, after the many kisses before the driver arrived and the many words that left their mouths, Lan Xichen would reconsider, ask for some time to think, take things slow. But he held his hand and leaned into his shoulder as though no time had passed between them. Nie Mingjue was somehow stranded at the moment, gobsmacked by the familiar weight he never thought he would feel again against him; by his steady breathing. There is always a calmness that invades him whenever Lan Xichen is around. It seeps through his soul and soothes his mind. He thought he had fallen asleep, nuzzling against his neck, a demure hand resting against his knee -which drove him mad anyway-. But he was just waiting until they were finally alone, and upon getting out of the car and approaching the main entrance, Lan Xichen forgot his collected demeanor and demanded his most dark, sinful dreams from him.

“I swear, if you don’t let me find the keys, I’ll do you here,” Nie Mingjue hisses, a hand on his pocket, the other pushing against the sturdy door. Lan Xichen stands in between, pinned by his strong body, but his answer is an ungentle squeeze at the hard length strained in his garments. He lets out a groan of pleasure.

“Then why are you looking for them in the wrong place?” Lan Xichen teases. He sneaks a hand on his right pocket and takes the keys out, hooking a finger and making them jingle in front of his eyes.

Nie Mingjue smiles, grabbing them and opening the door. In an unrehearsed movement, he links his arm around his waist and steps inside, twirling them around. The door shuts with a loud thump that echoes in the house. Lan Xichen whines when Nie Mingjue pins him to the front door, safe from prying eyes and from the unmerciful cold of the night. “You smell so good,” Nie Mingjue mumbles, nuzzling against his hair. His hands fondle his way down to his backside while his mouth finds a tender, unattended neck. He clenches his teeth around a mouthful of his flesh, groaning when Lan Xichen sneaks a leg between his thighs, allowing him to grind against him. He moans at the thick length of Nie Mingjue and how much he has missed it.

They’re unable to contain any longer what they feel for each other. All those lonely years and repressed feelings combined turn into a teenage rut of mingled moans and grinding hips. Nie Mingjue tugs at his shirt and several buttons fall unceremoniously at their feet. “Don’t rip my clothes off,” Lan Xichen chides, but another bite on his neck elicits a moan from him. Nie Mingjue chuckles, dragging his mouth down to his collarbones. “Are you doing me here, Mingjue-xiong?”

“What if I am?” he brags. His hands pull at his shirt, opening a wide slit that allows him a glimpse of the perfect ridges of his muscles even in the dim lights of the hall. It adds enough intimacy, taking away the sensation that they’re completely exposed if someone came across them. Lan Xichen realizes Nie Huaisang is temporarily back in the house and panics.

“Your brother!” he warns, but Nie Mingjue has already unfastened his belt and hustles to pry open his fly.

“Huaisang is having an early wedding night with Jiang Wanyin at their place,” he says. His mouth maps a myriad of kisses and soft nibbles down his chest, finding a nipple underneath the white shirt. He gently grits his teeth around it, then he suckles until it is hard and Lan Xichen moans, threading his fingers in his hair. “We have the house to ourselves.” He lifts his gaze and finds a sly smile stretching his lips.

“In that case,” Lan Xichen purrs. “You may continue.” They share a conspiratorial glance while Nie Mingjue kneels in front of him. The past years without the other are nothing but a bad memory. Right here and now, it’s as though it never happened, they never broke apart, the wounds healed, the future brightens up beautifully. Nie Mingjue is aware of the damage he did, of the mistakes he will never make again and that cost them so much. He draws an invisible line of kisses below his navel as he hooks his fingers on the waistband of his boxers and swoops them down. A beautiful, round cock springs free. Lan Xichen blushes, and his legs turn into jelly when Nie Mingjue grasps his hilt with two fingers.

“I don’t deserve you,” he says, wetting his lips.

“But you can have me.” The corner of his mouth pulls upward. He cups his face tenderly, but the gesture turns into something lascivious when Nie Mingjue parts his lips and traps the swollen tip into the molten heat of his mouth. Lan Xichen bites back a moan, his hand sliding down his shoulder for support, his legs spreading wider. Nie Mingjue ensconces himself between them, swallowing half his cock with a strangled hum of pleasure. “I’ve missed you,” Lan Xichen mumbles.

He is aware of the raising and falling of his chest, of the subtle sway of his hips trying to get more of that wet, hot cave that suckles the most shameful moans out of him. Nie Mingjue bobs his head, taking him in and out while tightening his lips around his girth. He won’t last like this. There is something dark and powerful in how Nie Mingjue yields and forgets his arrogance when they’re together. He’s always been a devoted lover, aimed to please and suck for as long as he lasts.

Their eyes lock, and Lan Xichen moans at the sight. Dark, teary eyes glance at him behind hooded lids, his cock disappearing into his mouth. His tongue brushes the underside, his mouth suckles and swallows around him. Nie Mingjue swoops down his trousers to his thighs, his hands fondling his way up to grope for his butt cheeks. “Oh please, I’m going to…” Lan Xichen moans.

His words goad him to keep his pace, his hands pushing him onward and urging him to fuck his mouth. Lan Xichen complies, in frantic, short thrusts that seek his end. He forces his eyes opens and looks at him. His ponytail has come undone and strands of hair stick to his cheeks. Rosy, swollen lips take him, his cock brushing against his tongue and tapping the back of his throat. Lan Xichen grips a handful of his hair, keeping his head in place while he speeds up his movements. He notes Nie Mingjue gagging around him, swallowing and humming a desperate melody. His hands spread his cheeks, leave bruises in the shape of his fingertips, stroke his rim as a promise for later.

“Mingjue-xiong,” he gasps. A dry muttered moan escapes his lungs. His cock twitches and spills down his throat. He keeps him there for as long as it lasts, his climax flashing through him and leaving his body slack and his legs wobbly. Nie Mingjue keeps his softening cock into his mouth, suckling every last drop as a treasure, ignoring his own straining erection. He grasps his root and takes him out languidly, still lapping the last remains of cum and spit. Lan Xichen shivers at the overstimulation. “Kiss me, please.” His voice is a thread of desperation in the afterglow.

Nie Mingjue stands, his hands sliding his trousers and boxers up, his opened mouth hovering over Lan Xichen. He inches his way forward, tasting himself on his lips, swollen and plump by their doing. “Some things never change,” Nie Mingjue teases, embracing him whole while Lan Xichen maps his lips in kisses.

“Take me to your bed,” he says in a sultry whisper. “I want you inside me for the rest of the night.” Nie Mingjue gropes for his ass, lifting Lan Xichen against his body. His first instinct is to cling to his neck and link his legs around his waist. A hearty laugh escapes him. “Not literally!” he chides, grateful because he doesn’t know if his legs would answer him at this moment.

“I aim to please you, Lan Huan,” Nie Mingjue says, climbing up the stairs one at a time. Even though Lan Xichen is almost as tall as him, he’s always been stronger. He has honed his battle skills for years, perfected his swordsmanship, trained his body from the inside out into a perfect weapon for his sect. One of the benefits is this, being able to carry him as though he weighed nothing. “You’re getting heavier though,” he teases, patting Lan Xichen’s buttocks.

“Perhaps you’re getting older!” Lan Xichen retorts.

“Have you forgotten?” Nie Mingjue says, entering the hallway to the bedrooms.

“What?” Lan Xichen yelps when Nie Mingjue pins him against the nearest wall, a thump resounding in the hall. He rocks his hips against him and bites his neck, sucking at his skin and surely leaving a bruise while his hard length rubs against him. “Dage,” he gasps. Nie Mingjue chuckles at how defenseless he is. “You don’t know how many nights I’ve touched myself thinking about you doing this to me.”

“I’ll make up for every single one,” he promises. Lan Xichen unhooks his legs and stands on the floor.

“Are we taking a detour here too or will you take me to your bed?” he whispers, his fingers stroking his nape and sending a frisson through his body. Nie Mingjue takes hold of both his hands, securing them over his head. He turns him around and nuzzles against his neck.

“What if I take you here?” he whispers. He gives a long swipe of his tongue and prickles all the little hairs at his nape. Nie Mingjue nudges his legs open and presses his whole body against him. Lan Xichen moans, his cheek against the cold wall, his heart thumping a relentless tempo. Nie Mingjue sneaks a hand inside his trousers, squeezing his butt cheek but quickly sliding a finger up and down his cleft. “You know I like to have you anywhere, anytime...” the promise curls Lan Xichen’s stomach nice and warm, stuffed with so many memories of them together. His cock fights to get hard again. “But I’m not in a rush.” Nie Mingjue chuckles, wrapping him in his arms from behind and swiveling about.

“You are a tease,” Lan Xichen chides, walking the few steps left to his bedroom with Nie Mingjue holding him tight and following right behind him. He still knows the way as if it was yesterday that he spent here most nights. Upon entering, a déjà vu invades him. Everything is as he remembers: the huge bed with only one side unmade, a bottle of water on the nightstand, the other which used to be his, empty except for a picture of the two. Nie Mingjue looked the sexiest, disheveled and smooching his cheek, and Lan Xichen looked the happiest. They were barely twenty there.

The door closes shut and Nie Mingjue releases him as though he finally could trust he wouldn’t run away. Lan Xichen turns about, pressing their lips together. He walks toward the adjacent bathroom and disappears inside without saying a word while Nie Mingjue turns the night lamp on. He lets out a deep sigh, finally shaking in too many emotions but sporting a dopey smile on his lips. He never expected what the night has brought upon them.

Nie Mingjue doesn’t know if this has something to do with the upcoming wedding, with the memories casually invading him for the past week, or Nie Huaisang dropping hints about Lan Xichen’s life and suggesting he asked about him when he delivered the wedding invitations in person. Nie Mingjue sighs with a smile on his lips. He’s been a fool and at least he had an excuse when he was young and took over the family business on his own. Now he needs to face what he feels because this might be his last chance to conquer his heart back and accept his feelings for Lan Xichen. It’s like falling in love with him again. If he ever fell out. And perhaps this is foolish too and rushed, but there’s a renewed and breathtaking warmth in his heart and it’s because of him.

Nie Mingjue removes his jacket and toes his shoes off. He unbuttons the shirt in a daze, tossing it over the dresser. Removing the hair tie, he realizes he should take a shower to wash away the heavy scent of the day on him, but the door of the bathroom opens and Lan Xichen comes out enveloped in a white, silky robe. It drapes down his length like a dream, the clouds embroidered on the hem drifting along with his movements.

“I used your towel, I hope you don’t mind,” he says, prowling toward him. Lan Xichen bites his lower lip at the mouth-watering sight of Nie Mingjue’s strong back and defined muscles. And when he turns about to face him, his spine curls in sheer pleasure. “Have you gotten bigger, Mingjue-xiong?” he purrs. The ridges of his abs stand out, and he decides his chest will be his pillow tonight.

“Maybe.” Nie Mingjue grants him a sideways stare, a shy hue tinging his cheeks at the unexpected praise. As he gets closer, Lan Xichen maps his chest with greedy hands, the subtle hairs covering his skin tickling his fingertips. He feels like home, wrapped in his own robe.

“You kept it,” he whispers, meeting his gaze and smiling when Nie Mingjue turns a new shade of red. He should’ve been more careful. The picture is still beside his bed, snitching how much he loves him still, and even his old robe hangs behind the door of the bathroom as though it were waiting for him to come back. Nie Mingjue undoubtedly was.

“Am I that obvious?” He runs his knuckles over the crossed lapels on his chest, knowing Lan Xichen is in all his glorious nakedness underneath. “I should take a quick shower,” he blurts out, clearing his throat before he turns into a sappy puddle because of Lan Xichen looking at him with bleary eyes and tender-hearted intentions.

“No,” Lan Xichen says, dragging his warmed-up hands down his stomach. “You need to undress.” He gives a tug at his belt and hustles himself to unfasten it. Lan Xichen leans forward, nuzzling against the crook of his neck and inhaling the oh-so-familiar musky scent of him at the end of the day. His trousers drop around his feet, and Lan Xichen gropes for his ass, groaning softly as he kneads the hard muscles underneath. He sneaks his hands inside and lowers his boxers. With a mischievous smile, he glances down and drools at the huge, thick, hardness of Nie Mingjue. It stands firmly between them, and his hand goes on its own free will and wraps around it. The heat is nigh unbearable, and he squeezes, sensing the pulsing of his heartbeat. “Did I already say I’ve missed you?” he purrs. “Also… have you gotten bigger?”

Nie Mingjue traps his chin between his knuckles and kisses his lips. His hand gives a long stroke from hilt to tip, and his head spins. He shimmies out of his boxers and rounds his waist. “I’ve missed you more,” Nie Mingjue whispers, struggling to find the words when that heavenly-sent hand molds around his cock for one last tug. He steps out of the pool of garments at his feet and walks Lan Xichen backward until his calves bump against the structure of the bed. Holding him close, he frowns. “You know I would be contented just sleeping by your side tonight, do you?” Nie Mingjue means it. He can ignore the raging hardness between his legs, the luscious intentions coiling down in his groin, and would change everything for just the chance of drifting into a pleasant sleep while cuddling against him.

Lan Xichen chuckles, his hands unfolding the silky belt. The robe pries open and allows a thorough landscape in the color of his jade skin. All the pristine delicacy of his body contrasts with Nie Mingjue’s brawny complexion. His skin is mapped in scars from past battles or his plain ruthlessness while training. Lan Xichen knows them all by heart and has kissed them with the lips of the lover who wants to erase the pain with dainty kisses. His fingers trace a new one near his shoulder and his heart shrinks. He presses a tender kiss on the white streak. “Get me tired first then, Mingjue-xiong,” Lan Xichen says, refusing to let the past steal this from them any longer. “Then we’ll sleep.”

“Turn around,” Nie Mingjue says with a boyish grin. Lan Xichen obeys and shivers when calloused fingers hook on the robe, sliding it down his shoulders. Nie Mingjue tosses it on the bed and steps back, admiring the sinuous curve of his backside and the long, black hair that drapes down like a dark curtain. Lan Xichen rounds an arm around his head and moves his hair to the front, glancing at him over his shoulder. He’s aware of the shameless ogling and encourages it. He has always loved his eyes on him, praising and worshiping his body in the distance, but he misses his hands and his body against him. Nie Mingjue reaches for something in the nightstand drawer, but before he can turn around to see, his lover stands behind him. He drags his lips over his bared shoulder. The noise of a stopper flicking open churns his stomach.

Nie Mingjue discards the bottle aside and warms up the lube between his fingers. Lan Xichen wonders how long will he have to wait until his hands are on him, but suddenly, a warm palm rests on his waist. “Bend over for me, Lan Huan.” His words are tender, and his body answers before his brain processes the words. He leans forward, both hands and a knee on the bed while he arches his spine. A soft grunt behind him brings a naughty smile to his lips, but they part in a moan when Nie Mingjue spreads him with a firm hand and strokes across his rim with lube-slicked fingers.

“I’m…” His words die in a gasp when he prods into his hole and pushes a finger inside him. “It’s been quite long,” Lan Xichen gasps. He enjoys his own fingers now and then, but that has nothing to do with taking Nie Mingjue’s girth. And he would never confess he hasn't been with anyone since they broke up.

After a throaty chuckle, Nie Mingjue soothes Lan Xichen with a warm palm stroking his lower back. “Are you going to feel me in the morning?” He doesn't need to think when was the last time he slept with someone because it was with him in this same bed.

“Probably.” Lan Xichen relaxes under his expert hands, lifting his ass as he breathes through an opened mouth. He has missed how much Nie Mingjue loved to finger him even when it was unnecessary. He loved to see his two fingers disappearing into him at a leisurely pace, and most times, Lan Xichen would end up coming only from them. At the memory, his cock swells and leaks a clear trail on the bedding.

Nie Mingjue squeezes his butt cheek and leaves him empty for a second. He elicits a sweet moan when he thrusts two fingers inside him. Pushing in and pulling out exactly how he knows Lan Xichen likes it. He’ll be begging for his cock in no time. Truth is, he should be the one begging to let him slide home. His cock aches and throbs, brushing Lan Xichen’s inner thigh. Unable to help himself, Nie Mingjue shoves his fingers as far as he can, curling them downward until Lan Xichen trembles. “I like you being a tease, Mingjue-xiong,” Lan Xichen gasps. “But don’t tempt your luck.”

It sounds needier than he meant, and he knows there’s a grin baring Nie Mingjue’s teeth. “I wouldn’t dare.” The tender fucking of his fingers turns into something deeper, gauged and aimed to leave him pliant and soft. Nie Mingjue is not fooling around anymore, which snitches he’s as desperate to get inside him as Lan Xichen to receive him. He bites his lips to muffle the moans. There’s nothing left of the initial burn, his fingers enter him seamlessly and the wet noises of the excess lube bring the red up to his cheeks. Lan Xichen wants to touch himself, he could get off like this. Thoughts of Nie Mingjue’s big cock sliding inside him while those fingers intrude his body repeatedly, have him hard and willing, at the verge of begging him to fuck him senseless.

Nie Mingjue would never fuck him raw even though he would let him and regret nothing. He’s always been a considerate lover, overly concerned about his size, about the pleasure of his partner above his own. “I’ve missed this,” Lan Xichen gasps. He opens him so tenderly and expertly it warms his heart.

“I’ve missed us,” Nie Mingjue answers. His ragged breath is the telltale of his impatience along with the crescent moon indents on Lan Xichen’s ass.

“What we had…” Lan Xichen rests his forehead over his folded arms.

“Just us…”

“… naked in a bed,” he finishes for him. Even though they cannot see each other faces, a mirrored smile stretches their lips. “I cannot take it anymore, please,” he mumbles. Nie Mingjue leans forward and kisses the dimples of his back, withdrawing his fingers.

Lan Xichen rolls around and lies on his back. He beams at him, his knees bending, his legs sprawling just for him. “Tempting,” Nie Mingjue says as a dark shadow crosses his eyes. He coats his length in more lube and cleans the excess on the sheets. He revels in the soft moan from Lan Xichen as he looms over him. His cheeks flushed in red, his neck washed in a pink hue. “But we’re not going to bed yet.”

Nie Mingjue grasps both his wrists and helps him stand up. He gropes for his ass and Lan Xichen needs no more instructions. He leaps onto him, winding his arms around his shoulders, his legs around his waist. Two gentle, slightly clammy hands support his butt cheeks while he walks them both to the nearest wall. Lan Xichen shivers when the coldness of the surface touches the full length of his back. “You sure you can take it, Mingjue-xiong?” Lan Xichen teases. “You can always support me over the dresser…” He earns a bite on his neck.

“Our first time was like this,” Nie Mingjue says, rocking into him tenderly but the only thing he achieves is to rub his cock between his cheeks.

“Because you were so eager…”

“It was your fault we didn’t make it to the bed, Lan Huan,” Nie Mingjue chides with a hint of smugness. It comes so easy to be with him, to be himself and not the grumpy sect leader he’s in front of everyone else.

“Oh, I was sore for days.” Lan Xichen chuckles. He toys with Nie Mingjue’s hair, pressing back on the wall when, one arm after the other, he hooks both his legs on the elbow pit while his hands grope again for his backside. They will need the extra support. Just like this, he’s absolutely helpless at whatever he wants, and he couldn’t be more impatient.

“If I remember correctly,” Nie Mingjue says, glancing directly into his eyes. “You took your little revenge for that.” He arches a questioning eyebrow and makes him laugh. It curls his stomach nice and warm, the clear sound of his voice, the familiarity of his embrace, how they mold into each other as though they were meant to be. Because they are. Lan Xichen’s thighs tighten around his waist, and he takes the hint. No more talking, no more teasing. His hands spread him at the same time they support him, and he rocks his hips, fumbling around. “Can you find your way Mingjue-xiong?” Lan Xichen worries at his lower lip and the subtle coat of perspiration already covering his skin. He lifts him slightly higher, rolling his hips upward, his cock sliding and finding his way inside him. Nie Mingjue swivels his hips at the right time and dips inside. They both moan against the other’s mouth.

“Heaven, you’re so tight,” Nie Mingjue gasps. He’s halfway in, waiting for the forceful muscle trapping him to relax. Lan Xichen’s breath seizes at the expected but overwhelming intrusion. Ignoring Nie Mingjue’s demure lovemaking, he supports himself on his upper back and presses his backside with the balls of his feet. “Wait, Lan Huan,” he grunts.

Lan Xichen exhales a throaty moan when his impossibly thick length sinks deeper inside him, but even then, the burn nigh unbearable, Lan Xichen rocks his hips and pushes the last inch where it belongs. “More, please, move,” he says between gasps. Nie Mingjue holds him tightly, his heart thumping, enduring the molten heat of his welcoming ass around his cock. His balls draw up and he holds back his upcoming climax.

Taking a deep breath, he shushes him, silencing all the endless pleas that ask him to move, to fuck him. Nie Mingjue stays stock still while sheathed inside him. He waits until the pressure recedes; until Lan Xichen relaxes and his ragged breath puffs more calmly against his neck. Only then he moves slowly, tenderly, rolling his hips up. His hands angle him just right, his own weight keeps him inside.

Lan Xichen lets out little whimpers at every thrust, feeling how the lingering burn and discomfort of being stretched so wide turns into something pleasant. Nie Mingjue maps his neck in dainty kisses and nibbles, plunging in and out of him at a leisurely pace. He fills him to the brim with a cock hardened in the lust of the past years without him. Repeating his name like a mantra, he swells inside him while Lan Xichen’s cock brushes against his stomach and leaves a clear trail on his skin. “You’re so warm,” Nie Mingjue whispers. “Taking me so well…”

“Faster,” Lan Xichen mumbles, his hair sticking to his cheek and draping to a side. He spurs him on with the balls of his feet, his thighs squeezing him, his ass clenching around him. His back brushes up and down the wall along with Nie Mingjue’s onslaughts. He’s so full of him, reveling in every inch of his impressive length entering him and filling him. His muscles flex, the veins on his forearms engorged by the exertions of the position. They’re both fumbling at the verge of their orgasm and yet they refuse to let go.

“Touch yourself,” Nie Mingjue says, breathless. Lan Xichen clings to him with one arm and hugs his cock in a tight fist. “Come while I fuck you, I want to feel you.” A drop of sweat trickles down his spine, throaty moans accompany his movements. His arms ache by the effort, his legs tremble, but he slams into him deeper, harder, determined to bring them both to their end. He senses the pressure down his groin, his balls drawing up tight. His climax catches him by surprise, one moment his breath seizes and the next it’s already too late. His cock hardens and twitches, spilling inside him while a jolt of pleasure makes him shudder. He shoves himself balls-deep inside Lan Xichen, riding out his orgasm and cursing his prompt release until he feels an unmistakable fluttering around his cock and a hot gush on his stomach.

Lan Xichen moans his name as he comes, his hand pumping his length until it softens while he traps Nie Mingjue deep inside him. Then he smiles, puffing his hot breath on his neck. His half-hard cock slips outside and Nie Mingjue reaches with his fingers to feel his abused hole drenched in his cum. Lan Xichen winces and holds him tighter. “Mingjue-xiong,” he whispers tenderly. “Some things never change, indeed.”

Nie Mingjue secures his hold on him and in two strides they’re on the bed. He lays him there and after a quick peck on his cheek, he disappears into the bathroom. Lan Xichen stretches nonchalantly, not minding the stickiness all over his body. It doesn’t last long. Nie Mingjue comes back with a wet towel and cleans him up carefully, his stomach, and between his cheeks and inner thighs. They share a lovestruck glance that makes their hearts beat even faster.

At this moment full of insecurities, Nie Mingjue lies on top of him and Lan Xichen receives him between his legs. They allow their breaths to slow down, their hearts to get used to this long-forgotten warmth. He presses his cheek on his chest, feeling how his heart thumps for him as though nothing else mattered. Lan Xichen strokes his hair and cups his face tenderly. “This is not…” he interrupts himself. Nie Mingjue straightens, crawling up to level face to face with him. “… not just a one-night thing, is it?”

“Lan Huan,” he says, kissing a corner of his mouth hoping to pull it upward in a smile. “This is you and me forever,” he whispers. “No matter what happens, I’m not making the same stupid mistakes ever again.” Lan Xichen smiles, glancing at him behind hooded lids to avoid the unwanted tears to trickle down his cheeks. “Will you have me back?” The words itch, but he overcomes his fears, the regret, that stupid sensation that a past mistake will loom over him for the rest of his life. It doesn’t have to be like that.

“Haven’t I already?” Lan Xichen whispers. “Because I could never let you go.” They share a smile that fuses in a gasp of relief and an intake of hope. The last kiss of the night is the first one of their lives. It doesn’t matter how long it took to get here, how lonely they’ve been along the way or how differently they could’ve made things if they had known. Because they’re here. And they’re together. And the next wedding will be theirs. That last thought makes Nie Mingjue break into a soft chuckle. “What is it?” Lan Xichen asks, cupping his face.

“Nothing.” He drags his lips over his mouth. “Only that I love you more than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ I hope it wasn't too long or too boring.  
> I'm so weak for Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen ｡ﾟ(ﾟ∩´﹏`∩ﾟ)ﾟ｡ Canon is so sad for both that I just want to stuff happiness in their lives whenever I write them xDDDD I made a pool on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eZianita/status/1103979172848906241) about the next fic I should write and LXC/NMJ won! So I'll be writing a follow-up for ["Our Haven's Lullaby"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453012)
> 
> Next are Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian, and... surprise! There will be a short Epilogue of the two because I couldn't help myself xDDD  
> Se y'all next week! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)


	4. Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian have been friends for so long that their feelings for the other get mixed with the doubts and fear of being nothing more than just friends. But the other night, Wei Wuxian invited Lan Wangji for a drink and he has been thinking about that night ever since.

Lan Wangji slopes off the Black Velvet as fast as he can. Putting both hands in the pockets of his trousers, he lets the chilly night wash over him. He thanks the shadows of the buildings and the scarce illumination, after all, he’s been a coward. He checks his phone, wondering as he’s done for the past days if he should answer Wei Wuxian’s message once and for all. _Where are you?_   Every time he sees it, it reminds him of how he woke up beside him and left without saying a word. It’s too late now to answer.

Wei Wuxian is not the only reason he hightailed it in such an impolite manner tonight. Nie Huaisang came to their home to deliver the wedding invitations, and as he handed him the gold and lavender envelope, he suggested their older brothers should spend more time together for their own sake. Lan Wangji stared at him impassibly as a hum reverberated in his throat. Not so subtly, Nie Huaisang asked him to leave Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen alone tonight to smooth things before the wedding since he was afraid it could be awkward for them.

It’s true his brother had a hard time getting over the break-up, but after some time, he seemed his old self again. Perhaps not smiling so much and secluding himself in meditation occasionally. Lan Wangji never forced him to speak about it, he listened and concluded Lan Xichen still missed Nie Mingjue and was in love with him despite not being together. If there is a chance to bring happiness to his brother’s life again, he will take it without hesitation. Even though he’s not the one to meddle into someone else’s life, he has caught Lan Xichen reminiscing about Nie Mingjue often. His brother keeps a tattered photograph in his wallet and their heart to heart conversations always end up with a happy memory of the two.

Lan Wangji thought Nie Huaisang’s was a fair request, so as soon as his brother and Nie Mingjue engaged in small talk back in the Black Velvet, he excused himself and left. Lan Xichen seemed not to mind at all, in fact, he gave him an all-knowing smile which reminded him of the other reason why leaving was a good idea: Wei Wuxian. After their night together, he doesn’t know how to face him. They’ve always been comfortable in the other’s company, but tonight he’s frozen and shaken whenever he lays his eyes on him. He was not ready to find him tonight, but it was a possibility he pondered. They need to talk, but his heart trudges from one heartbeat to another and he cannot form the right words or make sense of his thoughts.

How could Lan Wangji say he wants more than one night, that he wants every night, every day and that he will never have enough? Since he can remember, he’s been confused by how Wei Wuxian treats him. But his seemingly unrequited feelings have not waned throughout the years, if not, he’s even more in love. But Wei Wuxian insists they’re friends. Is that all they are? It’s definitely not what he feels.  Lan Wangji notes the knot between his eyebrows and his throat dry.

What are his feelings but a hindrance for their friendship? Lan Wangji would never let his infatuation for Wei Wuxian wither what they have. That’s why facing him now it’s so hard. He could never handle the rejection. Judging by his attitude tonight, Wei Wuxian is not upset or bothered. The red comes up the tip of his ears at how he looked at him upon arriving, but knowing Wei Ying, he would be the one to play down the incident to save him the trouble and the embarrassment. Lan Wangji sighs, his hands forming fists into his pockets. He could never pretend that nothing happened albeit he…

“Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!” Lan Wangji swivels about and sees Wei Wuxian inching toward him. His heart stops at a halt. He accepted Nie Huaisang’s proposal to remove himself from the equation tonight. “Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian chuckles. With one little miscalculation on his part: who would’ve thought Wei Ying would go after him? Surely Nie Huaisang did. A prickling sensation of being played creeps up his spine. Wei Wuxian stops before him with a deep sigh. “Finally,” he says triumphantly, his jacket hanging by a finger over his shoulder, his forearms exposed.

“Are you not cold?” Lan Wangji says.

“Would you offer me your jacket if I were?” Wei Wuxian wiggles his eyebrows teasingly and Lan Wangji turns around to hide the sudden burn on his cheeks. He resumes his nocturnal stroll. “Wait!” Wei Wuxian walks abreast of him. From all the things he could take tonight, Wei Wuxian teasing him about how he got drunk the other night is not one of them. “Can’t we even share a table now that you have to run away?” he asks.

Lan Wangji remains silent, his face unmoving, but his heart shrinks in shame. “That’s ridiculous,” he quips after a few seconds.

“I’m not the one who left in a daze.” Wei Wuxian nudges him with his shoulder. Lan Wangji seems to ignore him, stride after stride until they stop at a red light. “You ran away the other night, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian teases. “You kind of hurt me…”

“I did not…” Lan Wangji huffs, shooting him a glare. “And I’m not running away.” The light turns to green, and he keeps walking. Wei Wuxian snorts, folding his arms over his chest.

“You slipped off my bed in the morning!” he shouts. Lan Wangji almost stumbles over the curb at those words shouted out loud for everyone to hear.

“Wei Ying!”

The night of the fight with the wen-dogs, Wei Wuxian refused to accept Lan Wangji’s harsh critiques and went to find him. He insisted on discussing the issue over a drink even though he knows Lan Wangji doesn’t taste a drop of alcohol. Who would’ve thought he would accept his offer? And who would’ve guessed what happened afterward? Wei Wuxian chuckles and joins him at the other side of the sidewalk.

Even if they have opposite mindsets about an issue, he could always talk to him. When he’s in trouble, there are two people he can rely on: Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji. They have shared so many moments since they know each other that he cannot imagine his life without him, and yet he hasn’t figured out how to get under his skin and show him how he truly feels about them.

Wei Wuxian has always liked him, and there were moments where he thought they had something more, but Lan Wangji never made a move, never followed through, and he didn’t want to push. How he wished he had woken up with Lan Wangji against him and not alone in a bed imbued of a treacherous sandalwood scent. “You have nothing to say?” he says, and Lan Wangji stops again. After a deep sigh, he turns about to face him.

“I…” The words cannot pass the lump in his throat. The playful smile on Wei Wuxian’s lips turns into what he would’ve never wanted to see in him. Much less _because_ of him.

“It’s okay,” Wei Wuxian says, forcing a smile to his lips to mask his disappointment. “I’m a grown-up man.” A deep frown connects Lan Wangji’s thick eyebrows.

“It’s not that.”

“You regret it, it’s fine,” Wei Wuxian retorts. “It’s not that I like you or anything.” He regrets those sharp words the moment they slip through his lips. They sting because it’s a lie. But Lan Wangji suddenly seems uncomfortable around him and it breaks his heart. He wishes Lan Wangji would say it was a mistake and that it won’t ever happen again. Anything but his silence.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji calls for him, his voice anxious, but his eyes are as unreadable as ever even though they display his fret. “I can’t…”

“Haven’t we been friends for so long?” Wei Wuxian asks, trying to get a different reaction from him. “We’re already so close and now you won’t even talk to me.” He lets out a sigh of disappointment. Lan Wangji stares at him, at the fake smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, at how he wears his jacket distractedly to have something to do. He wants to say he’s sorry, but he doubts it would help.

He’s always been jealous of Wei Wuxian’s flirtatious personality. He would shower girls in endearments and jests but treat him like a friend. It broke his heart so many times to be jealous of faceless lovers, of the rumors of Wei Wuxian’s latest conquest. No serious partners, no relationships, but girls would always gravitate toward him. Lan Wangji tried to date other people, but there was never a spark as when he spent time with Wei Wuxian. He’d rather have his bed empty that filled with the morning regret of being with the wrong person.

Lan Wangji can’t tell him how wrong he was, how sorry he is. He’s been a fool, and he’s been in love with him for years. Even now, he fails to read Wei Wuxian’s feelings, and he’s too much of a coward to seek for a straight-up answer. Not until he figures out what to say and how. Seems like his silence isn’t a good choice either. Wei Wuxian looks at him as though he wanted to leap and hug him, to coax Lan Wangji in telling him everything will be alright.

But Lan Wangji’s inner turmoil runs wild. What if he confesses now and pushes Wei Wuxian further away? What if he’s just one more conquest? What if they last a month and then their friendship is gone too? He’s seen how his brother suffered because of Nie Mingjue. He has seen how they fell in love so deeply and irremediably, and he also saw how after the break-up they tried to rip apart the other from their lives. It’s never seamless, there is always someone who gets hurt. It leaves an unerasable scar behind; it's never the same afterward. Wei Wuxian returning his feelings is a far-fetched idea he has allowed himself only in those dreams you never tell out loud hoping they come true.

Upon his elongated silence, Wei Wuxian sighs. “Don’t let it happen again,” he says, turning around and taking two steps in the opposite direction. He glances at him over his shoulder, meeting his clear-as-glass eyes once more even though they hurt as keen knives. “And yes, I’m talking about the kiss you’re convinced I don’t remember.” He pauses, watching those same eyes turn impossibly wide at his statement. After all, it had been so long ago. “I do.”

Lan Wangji stays stock still on the sidewalk, gobsmacked at the confession that only makes everything worse. Fear and guilt churn his stomach. He treasured that moment for so many years, he knew it was wrong and now he’s sure he did something even worse the other night. Wei Wuxian disappears behind a corner of the street, and he’s left alone with his fear, his doubts, and the memories of a sweet, gentle kiss he stole like a thief. He has never been a coward, has he?

It happened on a study night at Lan Wangji’s place. Wee hours, everyone tired, a tough exam the next day. Jiang Cheng had left long ago with Nie Huaisang and Lan Wangji was about to call it a night when Wei Wuxian appeared with a pepperoni pizza and energy drinks. And that smile that, back then, was his nemesis and even now curls his stomach nice and warm.

Wei Wuxian fooled around without opening a book while Lan Wangji tried to study. At some point, he ended up falling asleep against his shoulder with a pile of class notes in his hand and a boyish smile on his lips. He had no heart to move now. Lan Wangji continued studying, careful not to disturb him, but after an hour or so, he closed the book and, noting the subtle noise, Wei Wuxian awoke and nuzzled against his shoulder. “Lan Zhan?” he said, straightening. He glanced at him behind hooded lids, his cheek pinkish, his hair tousled. Lan Wangji cupped his face with cold, deft fingers and, out of the blue, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was brief but so intense. He was equally scared and excited. He remembers grunting softly and praying a farewell to his lips with a shy bite on his plump lower lip. As he drew back, his heart went for a gallop. His icy eyes contrasted with Wei Wuxian’s warmth. He was smiling. A sleepy smile he would’ve kissed all over for the rest of the night. “Pfft, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian said, and then he yawned, falling onto his lap and nestling there.

Lan Wangji had turned another shade of red, his hand clenched in a fist over his study book while Wei Wuxian’s head rested over his thigh. He slept on his lap for the rest of the night, and Lan Wangji got no sleep at all but scored a 100 out of 100 on the next morning’s exam. That was the last time they studied together.

Wei Wuxian kicks an abandoned can on the sidewalk and spits a curse. But his anger makes way for a deep sigh. He had to mention the kiss and embarrass Lan Wangji after so many years. “I’m an idiot,” he murmurs. He said nothing back then hoping Lan Wangji would make a move the next day, ask him out or kiss him again. But he did not and as time went by, he dismissed the idea of Lan Wangji really fancying him, he even thought he had imagined it.

His mind rambles while he wanders the streets on his way home. When he was young, he lived at the Jiang family residence, but when he started to work for them and Jiang Cheng moved out, he got a flat in the city. Wei Wuxian doesn’t spend much time there, he likes to crash at Jiang Cheng’s and bother the couple every now and then. His one-room flat is too quiet and lonely, good for sleeping for a while. But he’d rather be busy than alone. “I should’ve handled things a long time ago,” Wei Wuxian chides himself.

After the kiss, he should’ve confronted Lan Wangji as he has done tonight. He should’ve left him no room for regret. Now it’s too late to dive into what they should have had long ago. He has wasted so much time lying to himself, thinking Lan Wangji was just a friend, that he was way out of his league. He can be a shameless flirt with everyone because it doesn’t matter; it’s just a game. But everything he says to Lan Wangji he means from the bottom of his heart. “Well If he doesn’t want me, that’s fine,” he huffs. “I don’t want him either!” He kicks the can so far away it slides underneath a car. Wei Wuxian sighs again. “I am a lovesick teenager, indeed.”

Wei Wuxian rummages for the keys, but the front door opens on its own. He enters the building and steps into the elevator. No one takes him seriously; that’s probably why Lan Wangji wants nothing to do with him. “One night is all I got, and I didn’t even take advantage of it…” He clicks his tongue.

As expected, he turns the lights on and his small, empty flat greets him. The mug from his morning coffee is still on the counter. He takes his jacket off and leaves it nearby. He checks the messages on his phone and snorts while reading the last ones from Jiang Cheng. _Where are you?_ _Don’t get into trouble chasing Lan Wangji_. “Too late,” he quips. _I’m at Huaisang’s_. He types quickly his answer. _I’m home. Have fun on your unplanned honeymoon._

Wei Wuxian chuckles and leaves the phone on the kitchen counter. He stretches lazily while walking down the hall. His phone chimes. He ponders if he should ignore it or check it out. Rolling his eyes and ready to tease Jiang Cheng a little more, he comes back, hooks a finger on his tie to loosen the knot and picks up his phone.  _I’m here._ He blinks twice in disbelief. A silly smile creeps up his lips at those words. For some reason, they make him feel safe and at home. They make no sense now, but it seems like a step forward coming from Lan Wangji. He finally answered his text from a few days ago. Or that’s what Wei Wuxian thought before someone knocks at his front door.

In two strides he’s at the door gripping the handle with white-knuckle force. He knows Lan Wangji is on the other side. He wants it to be him or his heart will shatter to pieces. Clear, golden eyes stare at him when he opens the door. “Lan Zhan?” As always, his emotionless features reveal nothing of his inner turmoil, but his peerless beauty slaps him like an early morning gust. Lan Wangji says nothing, but he speaks through his actions.

Unexpectedly, Lan Wangji inches forward and cups his face with a warm, tender hand. Wei Wuxian stiffens at the sudden show of affection, not that they haven’t shared those, but this one is different; it sends a jolt through his body, prickling all the little hairs at his nape. Before he can speak or inquire any further, Lan Wangji seals his lips with his own. Unhurriedly, giving him every chance to escape, but he’s throwing every single one to waste. Wei Wuxian meets him halfway and gasps into his mouth, sandalwood invading his nostrils, a warmth pouring down his mouth and swelling his heart. He smiles into the kiss, his arm winding up over his shoulder and threading in Lan Wangji’s onyx strands while the other wraps around his tie. “Are you drunk again?” His lips bump in Lan Wangji’s as he speaks. Neither of them draws back more than necessary. Not when they’re finally so close.

“Hm. No.” Lan Wangji wets his lips. His heart is about to explode in his chest. Wei Wuxian suppresses a chuckle, walking them both inside his apartment while dragging him by his tie. The door closes with a thump. Lan Wangji still refuses to grant him the words he aches for, so Wei Wuxian lets his tongue out and dips into his mouth. He elicits a throaty groan that scares him as much as it coils deep down in his groin. “Wei Ying,” he breathes out his name as if it were a plea for mercy. “I like you. Always have.”

The tips of his ears turn a scarlet red, and Wei Wuxian chuckles again, mapping his lips in all those kisses he owes him and always wanted to give. “Say it again.” But he wouldn’t make it that easy for his Lan Zhan.

“I like you.” Every word follows a kiss. Every kiss follows a word. They get lost in a blue streak of both. What’s left of the insecurities that invaded them not long ago? Gone with the nightly wind.

“Even after the many times you’ve told me to get lost?” Wei Wuxian teases. His arms cling around his neck now, their bodies leaned over the other in perfect equilibrium. No space in between.

“Yes.”

“Even when I tease you?” He licks his bottom lip and steals another desperate groan. He has never seen Lan Wangji like this, eager, almost out of control and all because of him. His hands wrap around his waist a bit too strongly, his hair frames his face and awards his eyes with a new, promising darkness. He feels like falling from a cliff but held upright by a thread that doesn’t let him trip and stumble: Lan Wangji’s embrace.

“I like you, Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji whispers. He holds onto him for dear life and plunges his mouth as the last resort to stop his nonsense and taste again the bittersweetness of a victory. Took him years to build the courage to steal a kiss, took him even more years to confess. But nothing will stop him now that he’s here.

Wei Wuxian breaks free from the kiss and takes a sharp intake of air. “Not that hard, was it?” Lan Wangji bites his lower lip until it stings and a faint whine escapes him. “Lan Zhan!” But his back hits a wall, his personal space reduced to nothing when Lan Wangji presses against him in a full-body caress. He opens his mouth as an offering for mercy, and Lan Wangji thrusts his tongue inside, his arms squeezing his waist, their legs tangled in a mess. He glides his tongue over his parted lips as a deep sigh leaves his lungs. Wei Wuxian notes the urge to deepen the kiss and fears for the many bites that will follow the first.

“I like you too,” he gasps, escaping his teeth. “I like you too, Lan Zhan.” It’s a plea for a pause that never comes. “Don’t bite me.” Lan Wangji suckles at his lower lip, eliciting a sultry moan. A plea lost in the noise of their ragged breaths; for those ruthless bites to stop, for those hands to loosen their grip. But at the same time, it’s an entreaty for more. For his hands all over him, his teeth marking his flesh in the shape of their love; bruises in his name, his imprint on his skin because Lan Wangji already nestles in his heart truer than gravity.

“Hm.” A recess to draw breath. And to return one of those bites, but Wei Wuxian ends up kissing the corners of his mouth instead, starved of him.

“Why did you sneak out of my bed while I was asleep?” They lock eyes, and Lan Wangji’s are full of restless guilt.

“Wei Ying, I…” Lan Wangji takes a step back. Wei Wuxian nudges him to beat the words out of him. No more half-truths. No more misunderstandings. “I do not remember,” he finally confesses. A deep frown joins his eyebrows, but Wei Wuxian breaks into a fit of laughter, his forehead on his shoulder, his hands clutching the lapels of his jacket. He laughs to his heart’s content while Lan Wangji shoots him a downcast glance that makes him take pity on him as he cups his face with both hands.

“That’s why you couldn’t face me?”

“Hm.” Lan Wangji nods.

“Pfft, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian teases. He turns them about, pulling at his jacket so Lan Wangji follows him across the hall. “Let me tell you one thing then.” A mischievous smile stretches his lips. He notes them swollen and abused and by the end of the night, they will be even worse. “You get bossy when you drink.” Lan Wangji frowns and follows him dutifully. Wei Wuxian keeps him at arms distance, winking at him while unfolding his tie. It falls unceremoniously on the floor.

His shirt follows next, button after button. At the sight of his bared chest, Lan Wangji stops at a halt. Wei Wuxian throws his shirt at him, leaning on the doorstep of his bedroom. His hands unfasten his belt nonchalantly as he toes his shoes off and kicks them aside.

“What are you doing?” Lan Wangji swallows.

“Are you coming or not?” His trousers pool at his feet. He wears a pair of black boxers that cannot hide his arousal at the exchange of kisses. He chuckles when Lan Wangji takes two steps forward and he takes two steps back as the prey that has accepted his fate. Lan Wangji’s eyes flick to the hard cock tenting his underwear. There’s nothing left of the earlier shame, he’s left all that behind for a pair of lustful eyes that ogle him unabashedly.

The room lights up dimly, the bed unmade, tumbled sheets draping from a corner of the bed. Lan Wangji doesn’t linger too much on those details, he’s bedazzled by Wei Wuxian’s shamelessness as he hooks his thumbs on the waistband of his underwear. In two strides, Lan Wangji catches him again, his teeth finding his neck, his hands groping for his ass. Wei Wuxian yelps, sneaking his hands underneath his jacket. Lan Wangji takes it off in a gracious movement, finding once more the comfort of his body. “Wei Ying, you…” he mumbles. “I can’t stop.” He swipes his tongue in the crook of his neck, easing the sting of his ruthless bites.

“Then don’t stop,” he quips. “The other night you dragged me to the bed,” Wei Wuxian whispers into his ear to provoke him. He unbuttons half of Lan Wangji’s shirt before his hands busy themselves prying open his fly. His eyes open wide as he notes the hard bulge inside. Wei Wuxian palms him over his underwear, not even bothering to swoop down his trousers. A thick, hot, cock bigger than his hand throbs against his palm. Lan Wangji grunts with a mouthful of his flesh, his hands digging holes in his butt cheeks. Emboldened, Wei Ying squeezes his erection to tease him.

“Did we sleep together?” Lan Wangji asks, flicking his eyes from the indentations of his teeth to Wei Wuxian’s bleary eyes.

“You really don’t remember?” Wei Wuxian cocks his head, a tender smile pulling the corner of his mouth upward.

“I was drunk.” A hint of shame tinges his words and it melts Wei Wuxian’s heart. Who would’ve thought he cannot handle his liquor? No wonder he never saw him drinking before.

“From one drink?” His forefinger traces the underside of his cock. Lan Wangji plunges his mouth with a wet tongue to erase the smug smile on his lips. He doesn’t stop until he’s satisfied and Wei Wuxian moans into his mouth.

“Answer me.”

“Are you in need of a reminder?” Wei Wuxian whispers, moving his lips across the ridges of his sharp jaw, stopping right behind his ear. “Because I remember everything.” He gives a soft bite to his earlobe, suckling gently. Lan Wangji gropes for his ass and lifts him. Wei Wuxian wraps arms and legs around him. “I was surprised how unrestrained you were, Lan Zhan…”

“Wei Ying…” It sounds like a delectable warning that goads him to misbehave. Since he was a kid, he always liked to break the rules, bend them, go around them, and Lan Wangji is the best example of someone who follows the rules and prides himself on his collected demeanor. He desires nothing more than to break him, bend him, and go right through him. But by how Lan Wangji leads them both toward the bed, it’s him the one determined to wreck Wei Ying tonight.

Between chuckles, Wei Wuxian pats his shoulder and whispers into his ear. “Leave me on the floor and sit on my bed.” Lan Wangji obeys, and he almost pouts at the lack of fighting. He enjoyed their clashing personalities, but soon he realized they were more alike than different. As he always thought, a match made in heaven. Except because Lan Wangji never fell for his flirting and looked indifferent, keeping his feelings for himself. The other night, he found out there was so much more hidden under the surface. Wei Wuxian sensed a warmth in his heart long forgotten. Now that he has Lan Wangji in his bed again, he gets to confirm his suspicions.

“Wei Ying?” Under his attentive gaze, Lan Wangji struggles. His hair is mussed, one side tucked behind his shoulder, his shirt undone, his trousers too. Wei Wuxian braces himself on his knees and kisses his cheek.

“I’m going to do to you what we did.”

“Hm.”

“And now you need to stay still and let me have my way with you,” Wei Wuxian teases. Lan Wangji arches a questioning eyebrow. “You’ll like it.” He needn’t more to succumb to his charms. He trusts Wei Wuxian since they first fought together. Ever since that day, Lan Wangji knew he could count on him in and out of the battlefield, and his trust extended to other aspects of their lives. Thinking about it, this hasn’t happened earlier because of him, his restraint and doubts, his fear of being rejected, of being a joke to the most important person in his life. Wei Wuxian notes his worries and cups his face.

“I want to remember.”

A sweet smile conquers his lips. “I’ll treat you right, Lan er gege.” He can see a red hue spreading on his cheeks and Wei Wuxian kisses them. “Take your shirt off.” Lan Wangji removes his half-unbuttoned shirt over his head and the moment he opens his eyes again his heart leaps and a gasp leaves his lungs. Wei Wuxian kneels between his legs as he fixes his ponytail in place. To no avail, the pair of unruly strands frame his face the second after.

Wei Wuxian lets out a soft gasp of admiration. Skin as marble, a bared chest riveted by muscles honed in battle and grueling training. He has seen him before, but he’s never had the pleasure to touch. With both hands, he maps his chest reveling in the curves and details he wants to learn by heart. Lan Wangji allows it, gripping the edge of the mattress with white-knuckle force. His eyes miss nothing of Wei Ying roving his skin with curious hands and then with warm, swollen lips. He peppers kisses across his collarbone, his hands now squeezing his thighs. Opening his mouth, Wei Wuxian swipes his tongue over his nipple, glancing up at him defiantly as if he was waiting for Lan Wangji to protest. “You won’t resist to anything I do to you?”

“No.”

Wei Wuxian smiles at those eyes brimming with trust. He envelopes him in his arms and Lan Wangji returns the embrace. They hug, noting the other’s heart, their ragged breaths, the walls they built just breaking down to nothing. “Took us long enough,” he mumbles.

“My fault. Not yours.” At those words, Wei Wuxian stares at him with a love-struck glance.

“I liked you long before our first kiss,” Wei Wuxian whispers. “I thought you had regretted it…”

“Never,” Lan Wangji interrupts.

“I only wanted to kiss you again, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian says, dragging his lips down his sternum while his hands wring the waist of his trousers. Lan Wangji takes the hint and lifts his hips so he can swoop them down to his ankles. “And now I can kiss you all I want…”

“Hm.” Lan Wangji nods, watching how Wei Wuxian removes his shoes one at a time.

“As many times as I want,” Wei Wuxian whispers, mapping his thigh in kisses on his way up. His fingers hook on the waistband of his boxers. “However I want.” His mouth teases across the hem, and he notes how his breath seizes as it would before a cliff. “Wherever I want…” He plants a kiss right below his navel, his fingers tugging at his underwear. A hard cock springs free right before his lips. “And that is what I want.” He presses his lips on the oozing tip, stealing a pitiful moan from an astonished Lan Wangji.

There is no more time for teasing and yet they haven’t even started. Impatient hands remove the underwear and trousers and toss them aside. Lan Wangji looks at him in all his glorious nakedness, like a marble dream, hard and willing. He ensconces himself between his thighs and trails a road of kisses from hilt to tip while humming a moan. He’s finally touching what he wasn’t allowed, what he thought himself undeserving, what he thought he’d never had.

“Wei Ying,” he calls. Meeting his gaze, Wei Wuxian lets his tongue out to taste the hot searing length. Lan Wangji nods, wringing the sheets with both hands while he endures being at his mercy. Such a hard task… In his dreams, he was the one climbing over Wei Wuxian, taking him in a mixture of desperation and animalistic urge. Dreams he was ashamed of more than once, wet dreams that would startle him any night, but the worst part wasn’t waking up without his body by his side or a raging boner between his legs; the worst was to acknowledge it was just a dream and that Wei Wuxian didn’t belong to him. His tongue traces the underside of his cock, making it jerk and leak a clear trail. “You did this the other night?” Lan Wangji curses if he has missed the bedazzling sight of Wei Wuxian between his legs with his cock in his mouth.

After a faint chuckle, Wei Wuxian grasps the hilt with two fingers and angles it toward him. Lan Wangji is thick and beautiful, a round tip oozing a clear trail, a pinkish head that makes his mouth water. His shaft is soft as velvet and steel-hard at the touch. He takes his girth into his hand, and his stomach curls at how thick he is. A clear spurt comes out at the first tug, and he wipes it with his tongue. His salty flavor invades him, and Wei Wuxian moves his hand up and down to coax more of that heavenly nectar. He won’t yield until Lan Wangji melts into his mouth.

“Remember,” he teases. After that single word, Lan Wangji moans loud and clear. Wei Wuxian envelopes the head with his lips, sliding it in the hot wet cave of his mouth. He twirls his tongue around it, his eagerness taking the better of him as he takes him in another inch and suckles. His girth stretches his lips and fills his mouth to an uncomfortable limit, but nothing would stop him from taking him little by little. Wei Wuxian bobs his head, slides his cock back and forth his tongue until it taps his throat. Seems like it won’t fit but he’s not in a hurry. He works his way up his cock until his lips kiss his knuckles. He moans from the back of his throat, suckling and swallowing every clear spurt, enjoying every twitch responding to Lan Wangji’s desperation. They goad him to get filthier, to suck harder, to choke on his cock only to make a sore mess of him.

Wei Wuxian takes him halfway out so he can play with him into his mouth, listening to Lan Wangji’s choked breath. He fumbles to find the drawer of the nightstand with Lan Wangji’s cock into his mouth. He doesn’t want to stop just yet; not while he’s still hard and delicious. Lan Wangji takes the hint and opens the drawer for him. Blindly, Wei Wuxian hands him a bottle of lube and presents his palm instead. Lan Wangji buttery hands obey.

He pours too much lube, and it trickles down his wrist as he warms it up. Wei Wuxian finally takes him out with a wet plop and licks his lips. “Trust me?” he asks with a devilish grin. He sneaks a shoulder underneath his knee pit and Lan Wangji leans back on one hand while the other holds onto Wei Wuxian’s shoulder.

“W-what… Wei Ying,” he gasps as though those were the only words he could find in a moment like this. The ball of his foot taps against his back, and as he scoots closer to the edge, he guesses Wei Wuxian’s intentions. A sultry smile stretches his lips as he strokes between his cheeks and slicks his entrance in lube. A needy moan comes out of him at being touched so intimately. He has no memory of this, but if this is what they did, he wants those memories to store forever in his mind.

“Feels good?” Wei Wuxian asks, dreading to ask if it’s his first time or not. Nevertheless, he has dreamed so many times of his fingers up Lan Wangji’s ass he cannot let this chance go to waste again. He will make him tremble and come into his mouth no matter what.

“You feel good,” Lan Wangji answers right before he notes a finger dipping inside and robbing him of his breath and wits. His palm nestles his balls warm, and his ass fights the intrusion.

“Help me out, Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian opens his mouth while he pushes his finger in and out of him in a gauged tempo. Overcoming his shyness, Lan Wangji tilts his cock to his mouth and watches in awe how Wei Wuxian swallows him. It seems like an expert movement until he gags and constricts around him, making his heart beat faster if possible. An hour ago, he thought any chance he ever had to be with Wei Wuxian had vanished, and now he’s in his bed, into his mouth, and they’re giving the other free rein to do as they please. He wants the sun to never rise unless this is his every day.

The initial discomfort turns into a pleasurable tickling. He finally relaxes, watching how his cock disappears into Wei Wuxian’s mouth. His cheeks burn at how red he must be, but Lan Wangji yields to his lover and the luscious jolt coiling down in his groin. His cock aches for more, even his ass throbs around the playful finger. That’s when Wei Wuxian squeezes another in and the discomfort comes back for a moment. His mouth distracts him, wavering around his cock, suckling, his tongue brushing the underside. Everything feels too good when Wei Wuxian slides his lube-slicked fingers in and out of him. It blows Lan Wangji’s mind.

Wei Wuxian keeps him at the verge of his climax, and when he thought things couldn’t get better, Wei Wuxian curls his fingers right and sends a jolt through his spine. Lan Wangji moans his name as a result. His balls draw up tightly, his ass clenches around his fingers, keeping him there just for him. His leg lifts and spreads wider in the air as though he wanted more, unable to control what comes out of his mouth or the desperate grinding into Wei Wuxian’s willing mouth. Everything is slowly pushing him to his climax.

He’s done for it when his fingers put pressure on his prostate and Wei Wuxian swallows his cock until he gags again, receiving his impending orgasm. Lan Wangji spills in his mouth, experiencing a pang of guiltiness when Wei Wuxian chokes on the spurts coming out of him in white, lustful stripes. And those fingers… “Wei Ying, please,” he moans. His hand leaves bruises on his shoulder. His orgasm is a sudden wave that leaves his body slack and defeated. But his greedy lover hasn’t had enough yet.

Wei Wuxian swallows around his cock as he takes him out languidly, suckling the life out of him. His ass still flutters around his unmoving fingers, and knowing how empty he will feel afterward, he keeps them there a bit longer, dragging his softened cock out of his mouth and then withdrawing his fingers just as languidly.

“Don’t swallow it,” Lan Wangji says with a frown between his eyebrows.

Wei Wuxian opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out. “Too late,” he quips, licking his lips after and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Do you remember now?”

Lan Wangji shakes his head and falls on his back on the mattress. His half-hard cock rests wet against his groin after being so cozy in his mouth just moments ago. There is a shameful burn and emptiness in his ass that he wants filled again, but he dreads not to say those words out loud. It would incite Wei Wuxian’s laugh, or worse, more teasing. He crawls up on top of him with a big grin at how his expertise has left Lan Wangji wordless. He kisses his cheek, his ponytail sliding down his shoulder and tickling his chest.

Like an entitled lover, Lan Wangji traps his mouth in a wet, inescapable kiss. It speaks of love, of the many insecurities that have no place in his heart anymore, of the sweetness of Wei Wuxian’s lips, of the bitterness of his lust, both mingling as a perfect concoction of what they truly are. “What was that for?” Wei Wuxian whispers into his mouth before Lan Wangji leaves his mark on his lips again.

“Did I kiss you the other night?”

“You mean bite me?” Wei Wuxian taps his finger over his chin while pursing his lips.

“What else did we do?” Lan Wangji squints at him, his hands finding his waist. That smile is even sweeter when those lips are swollen and spit-licked. The wonders they do and the nonsense they speak. “Was I rough?” There’s a hint of concern that melts Wei Wuxian’s heart.

“Poor Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian teases. “The other night you also wanted more,” he whispers sultrily. “You need to get on the bed.”

“We are in bed.” Lan Wangji leans on his forearms.

“Not like this!” Wei Wuxian clicks his tongue, sliding down his body and standing again. Lan Wangji follows him, sitting back on the edge. His eyes linger on the hard bulge on Wei Wuxian’s trousers and the realization that he’s been the only one receiving pleasure hits him.

“Take them off,” he says, his hands finding his hips, his eyes begging for permission. Wei Wuxian swoops them down, and at the sight of his round, hard cock, Lan Wangji breathes out the last of his self-restraint.

“Now be a good boy and lie on the bed,” Wei Wuxian teases. He fetches the bottle of lube and crawls on top of him, but Lan Wangji turns them around, stealing a naughty laugh from Wei Ying. “That’s not being good, Lan er gege,” he chides. Lan Wangji finds his way between his legs that have to sprawl wide to accommodate him. He pins him to the mattress with all his body weight and finds is lips for more dainty kisses. Wei Wuxian gasps at the complex mixture of tenderness and raw desire in Lan Wangji’s actions. Somehow he knew he’d be like this. Lan Wangji presses their foreheads together and stares at him, his hair draping at one side of his face, his eyes brimming with lust and longing. “We could have been doing this for so long, Lan Zhan.” The jest pulls the corners of his mouth upward, and Wei Wuxian follows the enticing smile with his lips hoping to see it more often. “I like you, never forget it.”

“Hm.”

“Now you need to kneel between my legs.” Lan Wangji complies, sitting back on his calves and admiring Wei Wuxian’s unabashed nudity lying in front of him. He bends his knees and spreads his legs, turning him a new shade of red at the perfect sight of his firm length against his hip and the lush curve of his ass. He believes his heart has stopped beating for a hot minute. “Then you did this to me,” Wei Wuxian says, warming up lube between his fingers. Hooking a leg on his arm, he leads his fingers between his cheeks and pushes one inside. Mouth agape, his chest rising and falling, Lan Wangji stares at Wei Wuxian’s pink, tight ass taking a finger in, at his cock leaking a clear trail on his navel, and at those beautiful cheeks tinged in a rosy hue. Wei Wuxian adds another finger, accompanying his short breaths with wet noises from the lube.

Lan Wangji grasps his wrist, but Wei Wuxian grants him a smug smile and keeps thrusting his fingers in and out. “Let me,” he demands. If this was his doing the other night, he wants to experience it again. He pulls and moves his hand away, and Wei Wuxian chuckles. Lan Wangji strokes the heat of his entrance, how welcoming it feels while tugging and prodding in with two fingertips. It’s slicked with lube, and at the pressure, his fingers slide into his tightness.

Wei Wuxian moans at the tender, slow movements of those fingers and thrashes his head back onto the pillow. Lan Wangji shoves them all the way in and then out of him in a long, smooth glide. There is no discomfort at how he opens him, and Wei Wuxian relaxes and abandons himself at the rhythmic sensation. “Hm,” Lan Wangji hums, but sounds more like a moan, and Wei Wuxian opens his eyes a slit to watch him.

His face is a poem written in restraint and love. He grips his ankle and lifts his leg over his shoulder, hugging his thigh while his fingers stretch him at a torturously slow pace. “How do you know how to do it so well, Lan Zhan? Wei Wuxian teases. “Your fingers are so long and they fit so well in me…” Lan Wangji shushes him, his heart pounding, his attention on him and not the nonsense that’s aimed to tease and distract him. He knows now. “Is it because you play the guqin?” Upon seeing the red spreading down his neck, Wei Wuxian pushes a little further. “You’re so skilled with your fingers…”

“Do you always talk so much?” Lan Wangji quips, meeting his gaze with shameful eyes and a withheld smile.

“Or is it because you’ve done it to yourself?” Wei Wuxian ignores his retort. But Lan Wangji pulls his fingers all the way out and then shoves them back inside, stealing a sultry moan form him.

“Maybe,” he says. His thrusts intensify but Wei Wuxian takes his fingers easily.

“Because -he gasps- if you’ve done this to others, I don’t want to know,” Wei Wuxian says with a pout that melts Lan Wangji’s heart.

“Only you.”

“Ah, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian teases with a grin. “You’re such a bad liar.”

“Wei Ying…” It’s a warning. Lan Wangji cannot take it any longer. His fingers find a pleasure and a delicious tightness he wants around his cock instead. And Wei Wuxian has been dreaming about Lan Wangji inside him for so long he is no condition to tease him anymore.

“Then let me tell you how you fucked me,” Wei Wuxian says, nudging him with the foot that is over his shoulder. He feels suddenly empty and whines when Lan Wangji withdraws his fingers and outlines his ass with his fingertips. Those golden eyes pursue his every movement while he squeezes more lube into his hand and reaches between his legs for Lan Wangji’s hard cock. Wei Wuxian gives two ungentle tugs as he generously coats his length. “Look at you so hard again.” Lan Wangji scoots closer, both his hands spreading Wei Wuxian’s thighs as wide as he can. Succumbing to the endless teasing, Lan Wangji swivels his hips forward and aligns himself.

“You were so rough, Lan er gege,” Wei Wuxian says but his ragged breath betrays him. His breath hitches at the swollen tip of his cock menacing to breach in and it curls his spine in anticipation. He cleans his hand on the sheets and hooks both legs under his elbows in a shameless offering no one would refuse. “I wanted to face you but you turned me over.” Lan Wangji grunts, the tip of his cock pushing in at the provocations. “I could only hug the pillow and pray for your mercy.” A mischievous smile stretches Wei Wuxian’s lips at his blatant lies, but Lan Wangji turns beet-red and slides an inch inside him, leaning forward, bracing himself at both sides of his waist.

“I’m not turning you over,” he says, breathless by the overwhelming heat around him. He has found a tight, welcoming hole that belongs to him and no one else. Wei Wuxian purses his lips even though a sly smile wants to break free again. Lan Wangji hovers over him, thrusting to shove himself in the depths of his body. “I want to see you,” he says with a gasp, nuzzling at his nose. Utterly defeated by Wei Wuxian who couldn’t even wait another night to have him and demanded what lovers are bound to give. And Lan Wangji will be nothing more than an obedient lover devoted to him. Sheathed home in a mindful thrust, Lan Wangji breathes out his name. “Wei Ying.”

For the first time tonight, Wei Wuxian is speechless. Probably because of the thick length stretching him as nothing has before, the nigh-unbearable heat of Lan Wangji on top, and those clear eyes that bare his soul at him unabashed of his feelings. Their chests brush against each other in unison, their hearts pound at the rhythm of the same song, and their lips draw to each other like magnets. Wei Wuxian clings to him, pushing him onward to hide the blush on his cheeks in the crook of his neck. Lan Wangji remains unmoving, waiting for him to relax around him, for that clamping tightness to recede. He moans loudly when Wei Wuxian rolls his own hips upward like a wanton. “Are you okay?” Wei Wuxian asks, cupping his face gingerly while the other clings to his neck. “Why are you sad?”

Lan Wangji’s pristine beauty fills his senses in every way, even undone and bothered like he is now, hanging by a thread of self-control. “Not sad,” he whispers. His mouth finds Wei Wuxian’s letting his kisses speak the truth for which he finds no words anymore. Wei Ying gasps, his legs tightly hugging his sides in case he wants to escape.

“Move,” he pleads for what he’s been longing for so long. “I want to feel you. Fuck me, Lan Zhan.” His words are like strings pulling at Lan Wangji. He thrusts even deeper without relinquishing a single inch. “More.” His hips sway and come back in a forceful lunge. Lan Wangji hides in the crook of his neck, his knees anchored on the bed and cradling Wei Wuxian exactly where he needs to keep pounding into him.

Unmerciful onslaughts have Wei Wuxian panting for more. He notices Lan Wangji weakens when he talks dirty, so he keeps going, encouraging, trying to make every thrust count. Deeper, harder. “Fuck me,” he demands in a sultry whisper right into his scarlet red ears. “I want your cock splitting me open.” He wants to see Lan Wangji unrestrained for the first time in his life; wants to feel every inch of that glorious cock pulling out of him only to fill him to the brim in the next heartbeat.

“Wei Ying, please.” Lan Wangji dreads his end, fearing being too rough, but those words pool deep down in his groin and his hips move on his own. He bottoms out every single time and finds the only way to muffle his moans and groans are into Wei Wuxian’s tender neck.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I’ll feel you for days on,” Wei Wuxian says in between breaths. Lan Wangji’s thrusts become wilder, and the headboard taps against the wall in an all-too-recognizable pattern. “Come inside me.” Wei Wuxian sneaks a hand between them, but as soon as Lan Wangji notices he moves his hand away and fists his cock with those same deft fingers that worked him open so wonderfully. “Yes…” Wei Wuxian moans. “Touch me, make me come with you.” A gentle bite on his earlobe sends a jolt through Lan Wangji who has barely the will to stroke him at the same mad tempo of his thrusts. He owns, and grunts whenever he shoves his cock back inside his heat, until his movements become frantic, erratic, slamming into him eager to mark the way for more times. “I want to feel how you cum inside me.” Lan Wangji grunts. “And then keep fucking me, come as many times as you want, I’m yours, I’m yours to do as you please, I…”

Lan Wangji plunges his mouth with a wet, hot tongue and another desperate groan to quiet those shameless words. He has never been more ashamed and blissful than tonight, but he’d rather drink directly from his mouth all the filth coming out of Wei Wuxian while he does as he pleases. His hips slam into him and fill the room with the noise of flesh against flesh. He’s lost control. Lan Wangji comes first, hissing at the sting of Wei Ying’s ruthless scratches on his back, the balls of his feet spurring him on to ride him harder if that is even possible. He spills his lust and his love for him while he’s buried balls-deep inside him.

Wet noises accompany his movements, and he keeps fucking him because he’s steel-hard even after his orgasm. He will never have enough. Wei Wuxian moans into his mouth and begs for release while his hand squeezes him. He strokes him fast, his cock twitching, white, hot spurts spilling between them, his ass clenching around his cock and trapping him there. Lan Wangji thrusts back inside him, sore and panting, sweaty and blissed out. There is nothing like the release of love finally confessed and consumed.

“Just like that.” Wei Wuxian trembles while Lan Wangji stimulates him after his orgasm. His cock going soft in his hand, his ass mimicking the same around his cock, but his Lan Zhan keeps thrusting inside him and lapping his neck to ease the sting of his bites. “Lan Zhan?” he whispers, stroking his back in a beautiful dichotomy after the many scratches from earlier that have painted his skin in red, unmistakable marks.

“I-I’m here,” he whispers, following a trail of kisses up his jaw and meeting his gaze while he still rocks into him as if he wanted to settle there to live. “Inside you.”

“Yes, you are.” Wei Wuxian moans and his eyebrows knit in discomfort when Lan Wangji’s length brushes against his prostate. He notices and pulls out. “No, no, no…” A white trail connects them briefly before it oozes out of him.

“I’ll be back soon,” Lan Wangji says, the corner of his mouth pulling upward in a half-smile. “Now rest.” Wei Wuxian rolls them to a side, nestling against Lan Wangji’s comfortable chest. He listens to his heart go from an intent thumping to a steady one. He could fall asleep like this in the safety of his arms. “Did we really do all that?” Lan Wangji asks, interrupting the silence between them.

Wei Wuxian chuckles, shaking off the afterglow of his orgasm as he rests his forearms on Lan Wangji’s chest and glances at him defiantly. His ponytail is a mess, and Lan Wangji removes the hair tie and combs the black, thick strands with his fingers. “What do you think?”

“I think you fool around too much,” Lan Wangji chides. “Did we?”

Wei Wuxian rolls his eyes and sighs. “No,” he says with a sly smile.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji pinches his side as a protest. He suspected something had happened, but he wasn’t sure of what, and now he’s filled with more doubts than ever.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Wei Wuxian teases, trailing a path from his strong jawline to his lips with his forefinger and earning a mean bite from Lan Wangji. “Ouch!”

“What happened when I was drunk?” Lan Wangji grasps his wrist and kisses his fingers one by one as an apology while he waits for an answer. It brings a smile to Wei Wuxian’s lips, and he sighs again, knowing his little game is over and he owes him an answer.

“You got drunk as soon as you finished your drink.” Lan Wangji meets his eyes as he speaks, kissing his knuckles meanwhile. “You were dozing off while I walked you home. We looked like two drunk clinging to each other.”

“I have no memory of this,” Lan Wangji says.

“I couldn’t carry you home like that, so I brought you here,” Wei Wuxian continues. “I gave you a glass of water which I have to say you finished very obediently -Wei Wuxian chuckles-, cleaned your face, and then you passed out in my bed.” Lan Wangji frowns, as though he was disappointed with the end of the story.

“Why did I wake up naked?” The only memory from that night belongs to the morning after. He woke up next to a sleeping Wei Wuxian completely naked and with a hammering headache. There must be more to his little adventure with alcohol. At his last question, Wei Wuxian climbs up his body, not minding the stickiness between them. He levels with his face and grins teasingly. Lan Wangji wraps both arms around him and kisses the tip of his nose. “Go on.”

“You were sleeping soundly. I even tickled you and you wouldn’t wake up,” Wei Wuxian says. “I went to freshen up and when I came back you were awake.” He makes a dramatic pause, reveling in Lan Wangji’s fearful eyes as he relates the story of his overindulgence.

“And?” He finds Lan Wangji’s impatience adorable.

“Lan Zhan, you are so much fun when you’re drunk,” Wei Wuxian teases, playing with a strand of onyx hair from Lan Wangji. “You stood, looked at me as though you were going to eat me alive, and then took your clothes off.” Lan Wangji sighs. “I tried to stop you! But you started running around the room while throwing your clothes here and there, and I was chasing you while laughing.” A chuckle escapes him at the memory of Lan Wangji running half-naked all over his flat.

“I can’t remember…” Lan Wangji frowns, but Wei Wuxian kisses his lips briefly to erase the troubling furrow.

“I caught you,” Wei Wuxian continues. “You had gotten rid off all your clothes and wanted to play hide and seek with me. After a while, I managed to get you in bed again, but you would only sleep with me.”

“Hm…”

“It’s true! I prepared the couch for me and you came to find me, picked me up princess style which would’ve been embarrassing if not because we were alone,” Wei Wuxian says. “Then you removed my clothes! You tucked me in, hugged me close, and I…” A dopey smile conquers his face recalling that night.

“Hm? Wei Ying?”

“… I have never slept more peacefully than with your arms around me. I even dreamed of us that night, of our first kiss, and the kisses we missed.” Lan Wangji cups his face with both hands and kisses him languidly, tasting with the ease of a sated lover, with years of unrequited love, and a heart swelling by their night together. Lan Wangji promises to return tenfold every kiss until they settle their debt. An eternity kissing Wei Wuxian seems fitting. Wei Wuxian chuckles into the kiss, wanting to tease him some more. “Are you embarrassed, Lan er gege?” he whispers into his mouth. “I behaved, and you misbehaved.”

“No. Not with you.” Lan Wangji is aware of the shameful red tinging his ears, but he will never feel ashamed in front of Wei Wuxian. Not anymore.

“Will you run away in the morning?” Wei Wuxian asks, rolling to a side. He rests his head on Lan Wangji’s arm and fumbles until he grasps his other arm and wraps himself in it. Lan Wangji gladly spoons him.

“No.” He kisses behind his ear.

“Don’t run away in the morning,” Wei Wuxian snuggles against him.

“I won’t,” Lan Wangji says. “I promise.” Side to side, they’re so close the curve of Wei Wuxian’s body molds his own in perfect harmony. He maps his neck in kisses, then his shoulder, his hand daring to roam down his backside and between his cheeks. Wei Wuxian’s ass is drenched in him and his cock twitches.

“I’ll treat you for breakfast then,” Wei Wuxian says, leaning into his caresses. He feigns a sleepy yawn to tease him, knowing Lan Wangji’s insatiable lust matches his own. “Good night, Lan er gege…” Smugness tinges his words.

“We’re not sleeping yet,” Lan Wangji whispers, taking himself in hand and finding his way. His hard cock slides inside him so seamlessly he moans louder than he intended. Wei Wuxian turns his head about to find his mouth, his spine arching into him, his body receiving him with renewed, luscious intentions. “Lan Zhan,” he breathes out before they kiss. Lan Wangji drinks the first moan of many more and thrust even deeper into his heart. “Sate your lust on me…”

“Ridiculous,” Lan Wangji quips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ( ๑ ❛ ڡ ❛ ๑ )❤ I hope you liked the chapter. If you're craving more... Yes, there's an extra Epilogue because I'm weak for morning sex scenes and yes, it's WangXian xDD I hope you don't mind...
> 
> Se y'all next week! ヾ(･ω･ )


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Dormchi and Gracklewarp who inspired sooo much of this chapter. It's your fault! And I love you both so much.  
> ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ
> 
> I hope you like it! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

After a gratifying night that has left him sore but strangely rested, Wei Wuxian stretches wide and long in the bed. Eyes closed, yawning and already smiling at the flashing memories of their night together. But his honey flavored awakening turns bittersweet when he finds the emptiness of a cold bed and mussed sheets by his side instead of the warm body of Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian knits his brows before he opens his eyes, his hand fumbling around and finding nothing satisfactory. “Lan Zhan?” he mumbles, burying his face in his side of the pillow. He inhales the sandalwood scent so characteristic of him that comes with a mixture of sweat and sex after a night with him. “You’re gone again…” Wei Wuxian pouts childishly as he forces himself out of the slumber, straightening on the bed and rubbing his eyes. The bed sheets drape down his chest while he roams the room searching for him. His white jacket is still there and so are the rest of his clothes, but where is the jade beauty that now belongs in his bed?

The bathroom door opens and Lan Wangji comes into the bedroom with a towel loosely wrapped around his hips and skin slightly pink by the hot water. A boyish smile finds his way to Wei Wuxian’s lips, but it turns into something less innocent and more shameless when he rivets his eyes from the wet, long hair partly covering his chest to the ridges of his muscles down below his navel. A delectable path he would trail again.

“I thought you had run away,” he teases.

“You said breakfast in the morning.” He stands closer to the bed, and Wei Wuxian gets rid of the bedding with a kick, kneeling on the mattress to cling to his neck with both arms. “I wanted to get you coffee and…” His voice trails off as he envelopes his waist with warm hands, forgetting the words in his skin. The towel pools at his feet and Wei Wuxian flicks his eyes between them, suppressing a chuckle. “We could go out now.”

“That was not the breakfast I was talking about, Lan Zhan,” he teases. “The one I meant does not require leaving the bed. Come here.” He pulls Lan Wangji along with him and they succumb to a mess of limbs, wet hair, and morning kisses. He tastes of fresh water and toothpaste, his skin soft and damp by the shower. Lan Wangji tackles him and hides in the crook of his neck for more kisses and nibbles, and Wei Wuxian maps his back following a sinuous path down to his butt. He swells against his belly, his breathing wheezing hotly against his neck.

Deep in his heart, Wei Wuxian knew they would be like this together: easy like Sunday morning. Lan Wangji only needed a push to overcome his self-restraint and yield to him, and he only needed a kiss to accept the truths of his heart and never let go. They’ve been friends for so long this is riskier than jumping off a cliff. “It’s fine, Lan Zhan,” he murmurs, losing his mind in those dainty kisses and ruthless bites that travel down his neck. “As long as we’re together…” Who is he trying to convince is a riddle.

“Hm,” Lan Wangji agrees. “I’m here.” He will never grow tired of those words that give him peace of mind and swell his heart with love.

“You have nowhere to be today?” Wei Wuxian tugs at his hair and Lan Wangji pauses his worshiping to look at him. He shakes his head. “You’re mine for the day.” A bold statement that comes accompanied with soft strokes of his fingertips across his upper back, giving him goosebumps.

“And every day.” Lan Wangji snuggles against him in a full-body caress. His lips fall for another tenderhearted bite of a mouth ripe for the picking.

Wei Wuxian moans and arches against him, his body still recovering from last night, but his lust and desire for him awaken his shamelessness. “We’re not leaving the bed,” he threatens. If one night has left him sore with bites, bruises, and the unmistakable effects of sex, a whole day will send him straight to heaven. “Do you want another taste, Lan Zhan?” he purrs into his ear, spreading his legs to accommodate him in between like missing puzzle pieces. Lan Wangji groans, grinding against his hip. His cock hardening at those sinful words, at what they offer and he is entitled to take now and always.

Lan Wangji could slide home in a ruthless glide, pound into him until the high noon sun rises tall in the sky, but he chastises himself while greedy hands roam over his body wanting to learn by heart every little place that makes him sing. Those that elicit a faint chuckle as he tickles him, a whine of complaint, a muttered gasp, a throaty moan. “You’re mine,” Lan Wangji whispers in a raspy voice only for his ears. And Wei Wuxian answers with a sultry moan when those hands sneak between him and the mattress and fondle his butt cheeks.

“Tell me what you want and I’ll make it true,” Wei Wuxian promises, his hands threading in Lan Wangji’s hair to keep him there latching on his nipple. “Do what you want to me.” He winces at a bite and the unexpected swipes of his tongue. “If you push your fingers inside me, there’s only you there.” Lan Wangji anchors his knees on the bed, lifting his ass and sliding those greedy hands until two fingers slip inside him. Mouth agape, Wei Wuxian moans at how his abused hole takes him so well.

Lan Wangji found out last night that one of his weaknesses is Wei Wuxian talking dirty to him, and as much as it exasperates him how vulgar and raunchy his remarks are, it turns him on and pulls the strings just right for him. “Wei Ying,” he chides nonetheless, mumbling his name with a mouth full of his nipple, sucking until it is red and hard. His fingers find him drenched in his cum, but he withdraws them and tries to gather himself.

“What do you want?” Wei Wuxian asks in a sultry whisper.

“I want…” he drags his lips over the hard tip, hesitant. Lan Wangji crawls up his body, leveling with his face as he swallows a lump in his throat. He wants everything, he has wanted to own him since they met, even when they were too young to know what that word even meant.

“I’ll please you however you want.” Wei Wuxian cups his face tenderly, wondering what’s on his mind or what worries have him reluctant to share his fantasies with him. “Whatever you ask I’ll do,” he whispers. Lan Wangji smiles, hiding behind hooded lids. “Until the only thing you know is my name…”

“You.” Lan Wangji meets his gaze, bracing himself at both sides of his head. “I want you.” Wei Wuxian follows the sinuous curve of his spine until he dips in the dimples of his back and his fingertips tease at his tailbone.

“My fingers?” A sly smile curls the corners of his mouth upward while his fingers curl Lan Wangji’s spine as they tease between his butt cheeks.

“You,” Lan Wangji repeats and nudges him with his nose, embarrassed by Wei Wuxian’s playfulness. He presses with the balls of his feet on the mattress and turns them over, straddling Lan Wangji, both hands over his chest, his mussed hair draping at one side of his face. “Do me.” His hand finds his cock as soon as he spots him hard and willing for a tug. Wei Wuxian has a perfect, round cock, long and made to fit in his mouth. He spent part of the night kissing and torturing him lips and tongue while thinking how would he feel inside him. Lan Wangji had been too shy to ask, but now that Wei Wuxian formulated the right questions… he circles the oozing tip with his thumb as a faint moan leaves Wei Ying’s mouth. “You.”

Leaning forward, he whispers into his mouth: “Is it your first time, Lan er gege?” Not even the rhythmic movements of his hand distract him of his teasing.

“With someone, yes,” Lan Wangji says in all sincerity. He hasn’t had that many partners to begin with. Indulging on self-gratification fit his needs and quenched his desire at the lack of a trustworthy partner. In his heart he always knew he had to be him, so he tells Wei Ying exactly that. “It had to be you.”

Wei Wuxian fails to hide the sudden blush spreading on his cheeks and the drumming heart at the sudden excitement. “Lan Zhan…” He bites back the obvious question at how far he has gotten on his own, taken aback by Lan Wangji’s honesty. Wei Wuxian nuzzles against his nose with a tender smile, eager to answer to his wishes. “I’m yours.” He seals his lips. “I’ll make you feel good.” Another kiss. Lan Wangji’s lips stretch in a smile, his hands roving up his bared thighs at those enticing promises. “And I’ll fuck you senseless…”

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji clicks his tongue, biting his lower lip in retaliation.

“Even after you come around my cock…” Escaping his arms, Wei Wuxian finds the lube on the nightstand, and when he comes back, he settles between his legs. Lan Wangji spreads his knees for him, averting his gaze while he fidgets with the bottle in his hand. “If you’re feeling shy you can turn over,” Wei Wuxian jests, but Lan Wangji rolls and lies on his stomach; a leg stretched on one side, the other shyly huddled at the other. His mouth goes dry and his heart leaps. “How beautiful…” Wei Wuxian’s cock stands firm and hard, eager to sink himself in the heat of his body. Lan Wangji glances at him over his shoulder, not a single trace of doubt or embarrassment in his eyes, only a subtle timidness that has always been there when he endured his teasing. Wei Ying crawls back and lies on the bed, his feet hanging from the edge, the lube abandoned for now. “Are you comfortable?”

“Hm.” Wei Wuxian supports himself on his elbows, partly lying on Lan Wangji’s long leg. He spreads him gently with both hands, sparing kisses and playful bites on those perfect, alabaster cheeks he squeezed last night to spur on Lan Wangji’s onslaughts. After a playful chuckle, Wei Wuxian drags his lips from one side to the other, puffing his hot breath across his rim. Unexpectedly, he bites him and Lan Wangji winces. “Wei Ying!” Wei Wuxian grips him tightly and sneaks his tongue between his butt cheeks, giving a long, wet stroke. Unconsciously, Lan Wangji arches his spine at him, his neck and face red as he hides it in the pillow. He trembles at that tongue swiping back and forth. “Hm, don’t… do this,” he mumbles.

“Has anyone done this to you, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian pauses his sinful tongue for a moment.

“No.”

“Then I’m going to do to you what I like so you can do it to me the next time,” Wei Wuxian teases, letting his tongue out to lick and rub against his hole. Lan Wangji trembles again, and it goads him to bury his face between his butt cheeks and prod with his tongue.

His ragged breath lets out muttered moans as he yields to Wei Wuxian and his raunchy ministrations, but besides enduring the embarrassment and pleasure at that wet muscle coaxing the most shameful moans out of him, he pays attention because he will have his revenge. Meaning he will make Wei Wuxian sit on his face while he feasts on him. His cock shoots a clear spurt against the bedding, uncomfortably trapped against his body and the mattress. “Wei Ying, Wei Ying, please…” another throaty groan tops his words. He wrings the pillow with both hands, his hips rocking into his mouth at the same time he gets a much-needed friction on his cock. If only that sinful tongue didn’t have him panting and trembling like a virginal maiden.

“You’re delicious, Lan Zhan.” He releases him and Lan Wangji breathes out his desperation in the brief recess. The sound of a stopper flicking open announces a pair of slippery, cold fingers smearing lube into his ass. They tug and tease, driving him mad until Wei Wuxian pushes one inside and he breathes out a moan. Hovering over him, Wei Wuxian maps the whole length of his back in dainty kisses, his finger moving in and out of him. “You do this better than me,” Wei Wuxian whispers.

Lan Wangji registers the sultry, provoking words, yielding to the myriad of kisses trailing his shoulders, how Wei Wuxian moves his hair out of the way with his nose. Two fingers stretch him now, and the burn from last night comes back to him, that familiar sensation that he never shared with anyone but himself. “I can do it,” he whispers, and Wei Wuxian chuckles, pressing a kiss on his nape. His cock leaves a clear trail on Lan Wangji’s butt, the telltale of his impatience at wanting to be those fingers that dip in the heat, the tightness, the welcoming muscle softening at every thrust. “Wei Ying…”

“Just a bit longer,” Wei Wuxian whispers at how Lan Wangji rocks his hips trying to get more of his fingers. He wrings the bedding with one hand while the other hugs the pillow, his cheek tinged in a lovely pink hue. Lan Wangji propels up on his knees, his back brushes Wei Wuxian’s chest, his body pushing back into his fingers. “And those are just my fingers,” he teases, his lips rubbing against the shell of his ear.

His forehead rests against the pillow as he stands on his forearms. “More,” Lan Wangji says, and Wei Wuxian answers thrusting his fingers faster and deeper. Wet noises fill the room and accompany his moans. Any discomfort is long gone, and he wants more. A bit longer seems too long when the promise of his cock brushes against his inner thigh, hard and tempting.

Wei Wuxian withdraws his fingers, teasing at his entrance and finding him tender enough. He ensconces himself between his legs and coats his length in a generous amount of lube. Lan Wangji’s ragged breath echoes in the room as he anchors his knees in a wide stance. Wei Ying cleans his hand on the sheets before he rubs his hands over his hips and lower back. He swivels forward, his cock sliding between his cheeks. “Don’t tease,” Lan Wangji says with a deep voice. He’s hanging by a thread, trembling while Wei Wuxian repeats the same process.

“But you knew I’d be like this, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian says with a sly smile. Lan Wangji stands on his hands and knees, his head hanging low. He’s about to beg him to fill him and cease the playful thrusts that promise a good fucking that isn’t happening. Instead of entering him, his cock slides back and forth between his butt cheeks while Wei Wuxian grips his waist, keeping him in place. Their thighs huddle together, he’s angled right and the only thing he needs is a mindful thrust. His cock throbs and aches for a touch, harder than he never thought he'd be without a gentle hand around him.

He tugs with the tip into his ass and Lan Wangji moans. He’s not such a heartless lover to deny this from them any longer. “Wei Ying.” His name turns into a needy gasp that pulls the strings right and makes him spread Lan Wangji’s cheeks. He breaches in, pushing the head inside and eliciting a luscious groan from his partner.

Lan Wangji is tight but takes him well, and Wei Wuxian is in no hurry, he pulls out and tugs inside again, forcing him to relax around him, to expect his thrusts as something pleasurable that will stretch him wide. It’s delightful torture for both, he grins at the overwhelming heat he finds inside him, and Lan Wangji pants but stays stock still receiving what he gives. “Get inside me,” Lan Wangji mumbles. His hair drapes at both sides of his face, leaving his back bare for Wei Wuxian’s eyes.

Yielding to that undeniable plea, he sinks himself in one smooth, long glide. And when he bottoms out, he keeps thrusting forward, making sure every single inch of his cock is inside him. A throaty groan of satisfaction comes out of their lungs, he’s digging holes in his flesh in the shape of his fingertips, his ass swallowing him whole and menacing to send him over the edge. Lan Wangji’s hole clenches around him, but he slowly relaxes when Wei Wuxian leans forward and kisses his nape. “Good Lan er gege,” he whispers. “You’re being so good.” He remains unmoving, cherishing the otherworldly sensation of being inside him for the first time.

“I…” Lan Wangji gasps. “Move.” Wei Wuxian chuckles, rocking his hips in short, delicate thrusts.

“Don’t be impatient,” he whispers. “You’re too tight…”

The morning sun has reached the bed, warming their backs and making the subtle coat of perspiration on their skin to shine. He works him open with his cock, just being there, pulling out until only the tip is inside and plunging in with a lunge of his hips. Those days when they didn’t dare to cross the thin line between them belong in the past, there are no walls, no lines left to defy, only sleepless nights and cuddling mornings in the other’s body. Moments of smiles, laughs, and cries of pleasure. To Wei Wuxian, this is like an otherworldly dream he doesn’t want to wake up from. How foolish they’ve been, playing hide and seek over the years until they found themselves unable to hide anymore. Here and now.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian says, pressing one last kiss on his nape. “Come up here with me.” Wei Wuxian motions an arm around his chest, slowly sitting back on his calves while Lan Wangji accompanies his movement. A pitiful moan leaves him at the new angle, held only by his trembling knees, Wei Wuxian’s cock buried deeper inside him, and his heart menacing to burst out of his chest.

Wei Wuxian keeps a hand around his chest, noting the thumping of his heart against his palm. He moves his hair to the front and rests his chin on his shoulder. “Does it feel good?” No answer, just a ragged breath thrown in the open. “Lan Zhan?”

“Hm. Yes.” His searing length leaves him for a second until Wei Wuxian shoves it back in. Lan Wangji’s lust from last night’s exertions finds his way outside his body as he moves.

“Now you’ve been inside me and I’ve been inside you,” he whispers into his ear, both his hands mapping Lan Wangji’s chest.

“You have been for longer than you believe,” Lan Wangji breathes out.

“Not like this,” Wei Wuxian quips. In the new position, Wei Wuxian reaches so deep inside him he whines at the mild discomfort at being stretched how he’s never been before. He thrusts in gauged movements, making way for unknown pleasures that Lan Wangji had not experienced. He turns his head and torso to a side wanting a kiss from those sinful lips.

Trapping his mouth for a languid meet of tongues, he assails his mouth in the same rhythm his hips slam into him as though he wanted to own him both body and soul and hadn’t realized yet he already has. His thumbs circle his nipples until they’re hard and sore; until Lan Wangji pants into his mouth and comes undone by his doing. “Tell me how you like it…” Mischief tinges his words, forcing his quiet lover to praise him, the quiet lover hanging by a thread he’s the master of.

“I’m full… of you,” Lan Wangji gasps, feeling the red come up his cheeks. He would never be the one to speak his heart with words but with actions, so he interlaces his hands with Wei Wuxian’s, biting his lower lip as harsh as he can until he complains. When he thought the burn would never recede, he finds himself aching whenever his cock leaves him and reveling in the fullness of having him back where he belongs. And when the thrusts become shorter, and he never leaves, that’s when he finds heaven on earth.

“I’ll go faster,” Wei Wuxian whispers, kissing his shoulder while his hands squeeze his body until they settle at his hips. He grips him bruisingly before a sudden onslaught sinks him balls-deep inside him. Lan Wangji whines, toppling over his hands again. “But I’ll be gentle.” His hands stroke him softly, his hips following their own maddening tempo while he peppers kisses across his upper back. “I want to make you feel good.” Lan Wangji locks his shoulders, hands spread like fans, knees wide while he moans at every deep thrust until one angled wonderfully right brushes his prostate and his head whips back. “There?” Wei Wuxian teases, trying to replicate the movement.

“Wei Ying… Wei Ying…” Lan Wangji pants.

“No need to be so noisy,” Wei Wuxian teases. “I’ll do it until you cannot take it anymore.”

Wei Wuxian rocks into him gently, grasping his hips with both hands, but his good intentions get lost every time Lan Wangji mumbles his name, every time a _please_ leaves his lips, every time he bottoms out and his cock twitches inside him. Soon he realizes how to drive him mad, how to turn those moans up a notch. Wei Wuxian is breaking a sweat, leaving bruises on unmarred skin, his lips brushing a tender shoulder. He opens his mouth and clenches his teeth around a mouth full of his flesh. Lan Wangji cries out his name and Wei Wuxian fucks him harder, in short, frantic thrusts that will make him spill inside him, but it’s Lan Wangji who comes first.

He bows his head, wrings the already ruined bedding and holds his breath. A muttered gasp comes out as he spills pearlescent white stripes at every brush of that cock inside him. He feels ashamed at how he came so unannounced, at how his ass flutters and traps Wei Ying’s cock inside him like a greedy lover. His cock jerks, begging for a merciful touch, but it only lasts a moment and then it’s gone. It takes some time to come back to the present, his legs trembling, his arms sore, his cock softening completely, spent and undone. “You came only from me inside you,” Wei Wuxian whispers. “I should pull out.”

“Don’t!” Lan Wangji says. “Finish first.”

Wei Wuxian smiles, leaning forward and intertwining their hands over the sunken mattress. He moans into his ear, rocking into him. “Lan Zhan, it feels so good inside you, and I’m so close,” he says. Lan Wangji lifts his ass at him, enduring the overstimulation whenever he brushes his prostate. It’s nigh unbearable, but he knows he’s close and he wants Wei Wuxian to fill him the same way he did to him last night. His cock still leaks a white trail and the menace of pleasure surges in him.

He closes his eyes and forgets everything except Lan Wangji’s body as he pounds into him from behind, his cock throbbing and swelling at every thrust. His climax takes over and Lan Wangji writhes when he notes it. A hot gush inside him, his cock jerking and softening, and how Wei Wuxian keeps fucking him to draw out his orgasm until the very last spurt is inside him. It’s wonderful to see him come undone like this, in him, just for him. He moves until his cock slips outside and both arms wrap around Lan Wangji, his chest against his back, his ragged breath puffing into his nape. They’re so weary his knees falter and both fall onto the bed, one on top of the other. “Wei Ying?”

Kisses on his cheek are his only answer. Lan Wangji doesn’t mind his weight on top, he closes his eyes and waits for their breaths to calm down, and their hearts to beat in unison again. He’s sore and sticky, Wei Wuxian’s cum oozing out of him. “Can I eat you again now, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian teases, his fingers sneaking between them to touch Lan Wangji’s ass filled with his lust.

“No,” he chides, rolling while holding onto Wei Wuxian.

“Why not? You’d get hard again…” Lan Wangji tackles him on the bed and loses himself into his mouth. Partly to enjoy the sweetness of his kisses and partly to prevent more filth to come out in the afterglow. But Wei Wuxian gasps and escapes his mouth. “Look at you, coming untouched your first time.”

“Don’t tease.”

“I tease you because I love you,” Wei Wuxian says with a boyish grin and a flustered face. Lan Wangji glances at him astonished, his lips part in a gasp and his eyes open wide. “I wonder why to wait if that’s what I’ve been feeling for so long.”

“Wei Ying…” His heart melts at how Wei Wuxian returns his feelings unabashedly, no troubles, no worries; since he opened his heart to him, there’s nothing more than acceptance and love.

“I don’t want to be with anyone else, Lan Zhan.” His arms wrap around his neck, and he kisses his forehead to mark his words. This is not about a night of unrestrained sex and lust, this is about them finally confessing what they knew from the bottom of their hearts without caring about the outside world. He’s in no position to date or be in a relationship with the second son of a prominent family, but he loves him nonetheless. If it’s not an issue for Lan Wangji, it won’t be for him.

“I want to be with you every day,” Lan Wangji whispers. “I love you. I always have.”

“Now I know,” Wei Wuxian teases, toying with his hair. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone I stole your virginity.” A grin makes Lan Wangji roll his eyes.

“I wasn’t a virgin, Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji chides. Wei Wuxian breaks into a laugh and it’s about to pull his strings when his phone chimes. Someone’s calling, and both their gazes turn to the insistent noise. Lan Wangji stretches his arm and grabs it from the nightstand, handing it to him. He rolls to a side while Wei Wuxian straightens.

“Jiang Cheng,” he answers. “What is it?” I’m asking him, wait, Jiang Cheng complains through the line. _I’m at -_ he clears his throat- _Huaisang’s with his brother and_ _Zewu-j_ _un,_   _and he wants to know if you’re free for dinner tonight._

Wei Wuxian chuckles while glancing at a puzzled Lan Wangji. “Sure,” he hesitates for a moment. “Say thanks to him.” He can almost see Jiang Cheng’s puzzled expression. “Huaisang-xiong will know why.” Jiang Cheng finally passes the message on. As soon as they sat at the table at the Black Velvet, Wei Wuxian figured out Nie Huaisang would drag Jiang Cheng away, and when Lan Wangji left too, he sensed something was off. He would go after him, as he always does, and Nie Huaisang knew. Reading into what Jiang Cheng just said, if Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen woke up together too, last night they were nothing more than puppets answering to his commands and, for once, he’s glad he didn’t complain and, instead, played along.

Jiang Cheng gets back to him. _Huaisang wants to know if you’re with_ _Hanguang-j_ _un_ , he asks, and then Wei Wuxian overhears. _Why would you make me ask him that?_

“They want to know if I’m with you,” he mouthes, and Lan Wangji nods. “Alright, tell the little schemer we’ll be there later.” Wei Wuxian laughs while Jiang Cheng grumbles in a better mood than usual. The short conversation ends quickly. Leaving the phone back on the nightstand, Wei Wuxian turns to Lan Wangji and kisses his forehead. His hair is a mess, his lips a thin line, but his eyes smile.

“Huaisang?” Lan Wangji arches an eyebrow at him.

“Apparently, he’s the little push that makes the world go round again,” he quips. “And we’re invited for dinner tonight -he hesitates- if you have nothing better to do.”

“Hm.” The morning sun is high up in the sky, but they remain in bed, so unlike Lan Wangji to indulge, yielding to Wei Wuxian’s languid kisses, rolling in bed in a power struggle that never ends.

Until his stomach growls and Wei Wuxian remembers he’s hungry. “It’s too late for breakfast now,” Lan Wangji chides with unusual smugness.

“But not too late for lunch,” Wei Wuxian quips. “Is this how it’s going to be from now on?”

“Yes,” Lan Wangji teases, his fingers grazing the skin at his back while Wei Wuxian lies on top of him. “First a shower, then we go eat.”

“First more of this,” Wei Wuxian says, mapping his lips in dainty kisses. “And then we’ll see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ❤︎⁄⁄꒰* ॢꈍ◡ꈍ ॢ꒱.*˚‧
> 
> If you're one of the brave ones who read all the chapters, which was your favorite and why? I'm curious!! ღ˘◡˘ற♡.｡oO

**Author's Note:**

> Corrections, suggestions, and comments are more than welcome ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
